


Requiem

by shadowx_mac



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Angry Wilbur Soot, Angst, BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), BUT HAPPY ENDING I PROMISE, Blood God Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), But she and Tommy reconcile later because their friendship is important, Canon Compliant, Dead Wilbur Soot, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Everyone thinks Tommy is dead til he shows up, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Giving Tommyinnit the family and badass arch he deserves, Hurt/Comfort, I'll add more characters and things as I go, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Niki's anger is valid fr, Older Sibling Niki | Nihachu, Phil adopts Ranboo, Post-Doomsday, Post-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Dadza, Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Wilbur Soot, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo Thinks TommyInnit is Dead, Tommy has kids now though, Tommy takes after Dadza for real, Tommy's kids are dragon hybrids, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, no one is okay at first, they are best friends your honor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowx_mac/pseuds/shadowx_mac
Summary: It’s been two years since Tommyinnit was exiled and pronounced dead after Tubbo discovered the rubble of Logstedshire and the dirt pillar. It’s also been a year since the destruction of L’manberg caused by Dream and Technoblade with the accompaniment of Philza.There would be no Requiem for Tommyinnit, the damage had already been done enough that no one would be forgetting it anytime soon.Two years later everyone is trying to move on and heal from all of this, though it’s hard to do with Dream looming over everyone like a monster waiting to strike. With everyone at his mercy, something soon would have to be done, except no one, not even Technoblade, had the energy to do so. Tommy’s absence was a looming weight no one wanted to address.So you could say his family was a bit shocked when the dead man in question, turned up in the arctic looking like he had seen and been through unthinkable things, carrying 3 other little individuals with him.Aka: Tommy comes back from “the grave” with newly found skills and three children, doing the exact same thing coincidentally his father had done for them. With Tommy back is this what is needed to finally bring down Dream? Will Tommy even want to help?
Relationships: I will come for your kneecaps, If I see you shipping people that make others uncomfy, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, everything is platonic - Relationship, found family - Relationship, platonic - Relationship
Comments: 100
Kudos: 1096





	1. Chapter 1~ The Tragedy of Theseus

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest I have no idea how this is going to go, this is my first time writing these characters, I’m sorry if some of their reactions don’t sound like them but I’m going to try my best because I love them.
> 
> As you can tell I’ve fallen head first into Dream SMP and sleepy bois inc so I am now writing to settle my own want for fanfiction
> 
> I really hope you guys like it, if you do I’ll continue it! (I am in school though so it might take me a bit longer to get chapters out but I’ll do my best!)

It had been a year since Dream had come to Techno with the proposition to blow up L’manberg, a year since Techno had agreed with Phil’s support to help take down the already crumbling country. A year since the blood god had watched TnT rain down from the heavens, withers in tow, destroy every building and street that rested in the place his brother had established and demolished. The thing that had been rebuilt by the new government run by a child who was being pushed by those around him. Techno almost wondered if he was doing Tubbo a favor after watching the blank foreboding expression the Brunette had given him as the city had been destroyed. 

He couldn’t really blame him with the emptiness he felt, the emptiness that Techno would not admit he too had. That everyone around him collectively shared, with the exception of Dream.

It had been two years since the decision to exile Tommyinnit had been made. The decision that had ultimately sentenced his younger brother, Tubbo’s best friend, the heart of the country, to death. Though if anyone had really known how the massive negative effects would be, the choice probably wouldn’t have been made. 

“For the good of L’manberg” was what Techno had heard through the grapevine when he had heard Tubbo of all people had “chosen” to banish Tommy. The blade remembers not thinking too much of it at the time really, he hadn’t seen Tommy in a while, not since the festival and the death of their other brother. His heart faintly ached at the remembrance of having to fight his brother over the execution he had carried out of his best friend and the withers he had unleashed. Grimacing slightly at his own words as he had told his youngest brother, the one he had told his father along with Wilbur they would always protect, that if he was a hero he would “die like one”. 

In the eldest siblings defence, it wasn’t as if his brother hadn’t also betrayed him in a way, he had been used for items and his status. Techno recalls the hurt he couldn’t help but feel. 

He was always only the weapon, not the half human half piglin man with his own emotions. Just “The Blade” but never Techno, the being under the cape and crown, under the weapons and armor. Under the anarchist morals. 

The sting of his brother using him as such, whether that had been his intentions or not, still bothered him. 

So when Tommy had been exiled Techno had figured his brother had probably deserved it, maybe these were the consequences of his reckless nature. Techno had also seen the irony, his life really was following the legend of Theseus. Though there was a small voice in his head that had wondered if this was warranted. After all their quarrels Tommy had always remained loyal to L’manberg and fought for it relentlessly, even when Wilbur had lost it and wanted to end it all. The pink long haired man had brushed it off, even when he had gotten a letter from his father asking him if he would go check up on Tommy as he couldn’t because of some issues he was facing back in L’manberg.

Yet Techno had still gone, hell he had even picked on his brother a little bit when he had showed up. Amusingly teasing him even when his brother had shouted for him to leave, masking the way his expression fell a bit with sarcasm and his quick comebacks. Any voice had been settled that had told him otherwise because Tommy seemed fine, maybe a little beat up, but he was still just as loud and annoying. He didn’t go to visit again after that, seeing no point after writing Phil back saying Tommy was alright and after discovering “Ghostbur” was there most of the time to keep him company.

Techno was unaware of the manipulation and abuse that had happened to his brother after that point. Didn’t know of how he had also played in and fallen into the strings that had been laid for them all by the green hooded man in the disarming smiley face mask. He unfortunately, did not predict or see the downfall that was approaching as the floor was about to be pulled out from under all of them, causing a spiral that would be irreversible. 

So when a letter arrived at the home Techno had retired to in the cold, he was a bit puzzled, until he had read the contents of the note.

Hearing the news that Tommy was apparently dead had shaken Technoblade in a way he hadn’t predicted. It wasn’t like Techno had seen Tommy as an invincible person, but the kid had sure held himself like he was. He could have never thought that Tommy of all people, someone who was still just a child, the one he had watched run around and play when they were younger would be the one he would know years later to be dead. 

The letter hadn’t explained how he had died, or if someone had killed him, only that Tubbo had been the one to find out first. Which in itself made an uncontrollable shiver run up Technoblade’s spine. 

Techno couldn’t accept it, he wouldn’t. He didn’t even believe the news, and did not even process the fact that they could be true until he had gone to see the wreckage for himself. 

His brain felt unusually quiet as he took his horse Carl and rode to the little place Tommy and Ghostbur had deemed Logstedshire. Usually the voices would plague him, yelling things that he often had to push away or try not to focus on. Now when he almost felt he needed them most to keep him distracted they were silent. 

He had never gotten off his beloved horse so fast, bounding down the path way with a sudden spurt of energy he didn’t know he had. Now the voices chanted with each step he took, his heart beating fast.

Find Tommy Find Tommy Find Tommy   
He’ll be fine it’s Tommy  
Protect the Pack  
Technobrother POG!

Sliding to a stop nearly falling into the crater he almost took too long to notice. Something in him ran cold when his red eyes fell upon the carnage where the wooden house used to be. 

No, no no no

Not even thinking about it for another second he bounded into what was left of the place, hoping maybe he would stumble upon Tommy in there, cursing and grumbling angrily trying to rebuild and salvage. 

Deep down Techno knew that was wishful thinking. 

Searching through aimlessly, he could feel his breathing pick up the longer roamed. Getting a good look at the damage from the house, to the tent, to the broken portals he saw left unlit. 

“Tommy?!” he called out almost helplessly, as rain began to start trickling down above, some sort of sick setting of the mood from the universe, trying to confirm to him what he didn’t want to admit. Walking through the mud he became drenched, his crown, mask, and cape not really providing him the protection he needed from the weather though Techno really didn’t care.

He stumbled around for what felt like years looking through at all the destruction wondering who or what had caused it, anger beginning to course through him as he pondered if maybe someone had come and tried to kill his brother, perhaps catching him off guard.

Maybe for all he knew Tommy had run, he could have gotten out and left to look for some place to stay. Maybe if he rode out a little further he would find an injured and stubborn Tommy scrounging around. Dammit anything would be better then what the other option would be. Yet he didn’t see any blood or signs of a struggle. Which was somehow still giving him some hope.

That was until in the distance he saw a form staring up at something large that seemed to go above the clouds. 

Running over ignoring the puddles that splashed him as the rain got increasingly worse, he sprinted over to the figure. Hoping it was his little brother doing something stupid so techno could lecture him about standing out in this weather and catching a cold. So he could tease him about worrying the hell out of everyone and to probably let someone know he was alive, and then beat the shit out of him for making him worry. 

His heart sunk more when he got closer and discovered it was Phil standing there staring up at what looked to be a tall pillar made of dirt and other materials. 

One of his father’s wings were folded in while the other was up seeming to be shielding someone from the water, with closer inspection he made the translucent figure out to be Ghostbur. 

Techno slowed down, stopped next to them, looking up in silenced horror as it settled in what the thing was. 

Oh- oh…

His mouth opened and closed as he was rendered speechless, nausea hitting him in waves he thought he wouldn’t be able to hold back nearly gagging. He could feel himself tremble but couldn’t register if that was because he was cold or because he was just in so much shock. His eyes slowly drifted over to where his father and the spirit of his twin were standing. 

Phil looked over and locked eyes with his eldest and only still living son, tears streaked down his face in angry streams that did not seem like they were going to let up anytime soon, his eyes were filled with the grief and pain of only a father who had to kill his son and then was told his other was fine only to show up to see This. 

Ghostbur was still stuck blankly staring up at the pillar, blue running down his face from his eyes like paint, a ocean colored puddle beginning to form at the spirit’s feet. 

“Techno...son y-..you told me he was doing alright…” Phil’s voice was hoarse like he had been screaming, a wobble in it he didn’t think he had ever heard. He didn’t sound angry, he just sounded stunned and strained. 

“I thought…” Techno started and trailed off in barely above a whisper, not trusting his voice to speak anymore. Trying to compose himself he looked over to Ghostbur pain beginning to etch into his face under his mask, “Wilbur, what the fuck happened?” he asks, his voice still shaking just as much as he is.

The ghost looked over to him blue still dripping down his face, his expression was meek and agonizing. “I-..I told him I was leaving for a day and then I-...I didn’t know-” his voice is airy almost carried away by the rain and breeze, stuttering trying to come up with an answer himself, before looking back up at the pillar inching away from it and closer to Phil like it would attack him. 

They didn’t move for a while longer, before techno just started stumbling away, brain too overwhelmed to really process what was happening. Phil followed his son quietly in pursuit, Ghostbur floating behind under Phil’s wing to avoid the rain, flickering in and out like a candle between total translucence and half tangible. 

Techno had enough mental strength left to loosely grab Carl’s reigns before he started stumbling back the way he had come in a rush. 

His horse nudged him with concerned whines as if sensing the issue and trying to comfort his owner, Techno paid no mind, he couldn’t in the moment. He barely registered Phil and Ghostbur trailing behind him as if nowhere else to really go themselves. 

He pretended not to notice the remnants of what appeared to be a broken ankle monitor on Phil’s foot. It looked like it had been hastily smashed. He couldn’t deal with the knowledge of his father being detained in some way while the vacated spot in their family was so noticeable. 

They trudged for about an hour, not even noticing the cold and the way hypothermia threatened them when they walked through the snow. 

It was only when the door to Techno’s house closed behind them did the grief stricken sobs Techno didn’t know he was holding in started to rack his body. Vaguely registering strong arms wrapping around him and pulling him close, or the shushed whispers in his ear as he feels tears from above come down on his shirt. 

The only thing besides his own sobs he hears is the soft crying noise from the ghost who he hadn’t even realized had also joined in on the hug he had been pulling into. 

His father’s wings though wet come to wrap around both him and his dead brother, the feathers providing comfort and protection though no warmth. He wasn’t sure any warmth could be provided in the moment to fix things anyways.

Tommy was dead, and there was no avoiding it at this point. 

When Dream showed up to Techno’s house later pretending to not notice the Avian hybrid and the ghost behind him, asking if he would help destroy L’manberg, Techno couldn’t help but feel a sick satisfaction twist in him at the thought of destroying the place that had cast his brother out. 

Blood would be given to the blood god

No matter what that meant destroying, even if it killed him.


	2. Chapter 2~ Hauntings of the past and possibly a second chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil is so used to seeing the ghost of one of his children, so seeing a second one was enough to take the breath out of his lungs.
> 
> Except he doesn't look dead at all.
> 
> *Trigger warning: Repeated mentioned of what was thought to be death by suicide (Nothing graphic simply stating Tommy had thrown himself off a pillar)
> 
> Also you get some cute fluff of wilbur braiding techno's hair, which I didn't know I needed til now so enjoy

That was the last the Minecraft family verbally talked about Tommy, whether that was because it was too painful of a subject and no one wanted to address the emptiness or because they were waiting for ghost Tommy to turn up randomly so things would be somewhat mended.

If that’s what you could call fixing their problems.

Maybe then at least they could ask him about what had driven him to the point of throwing himself off the pillar and taking his last canon life, if he remembered. Then they could all possibly move on once Techno had taken vengeance for his brother.

Though the last time he had tried that, even with the support of his family, it hadn’t felt how he had thought he would.

He hadn’t attended the L’manberg funeral for his brother that Tubbo had thrown, why would he? As far as he knew Tubbo was part of the reason they were throwing a funeral in the first place. Phil would have gone to comfort Tubbo, he did still care about the boy even after all that had happened. The only problem was that he had become a wanted man (He had explained a fews days after they had found the pillar, Phil hadn’t exactly felt up to talking much about his escape from house arrest at the time). Ghostbur could have gone if he had wanted to, but it seemed even the normally cheerful spirit didn’t feel like attending, it was just more of a painful reminder of who was not with them.

When L’manberg had it’s doomsday Techno had figured it would make him feel a little bit better. The end of the government he had been trying to stop for awhile, and the added bonus of avenging his brother in some sort of way. Yes, this meant he had teamed up with Dream of all people, the one he was often at odds with, but he couldn’t find himself to really care. 

After all the destruction, Techno found himself more stressed than anything. He had gone a bit overboard with the amount of withers he had spawned. Phil apparently seemed to agree with the look he had given him afterwards when his father had left to make sure the people he did still care about weren’t dead. 

Ghostbur hadn’t even come, maybe due to the fact that he didn’t want to stare upon a place he had actually liked after he had come back all destroyed. The only thing that filled the ghost with content was the blue sheep penned up outside alongside Carl, an animal affectionately named “Friend”. Apparently the sheep was immortal with unlimited respawns.

Phil and Techno totally hadn’t been weirded out that the sheep was unkillable, but hey if it made Ghostbur happy they weren’t going to question it.

After Doomsday, all of L’manberg’s citizens had sort of split up and gone off to do their own things. Nobody was truly too far from each other, they knew the badlands were still established, a lot of people liked to stop by and visit Bad and Skeppy often, there hadn’t been many visitors over there recently though with the whole Egg issue going on.

The only things that were really still left standing in L’manberg’s wreckage was Eret’s palace and Dream’s prison. Looming over the rest of the server like a shroud of darkness, the prison awaited its first victims. Dream hadn’t used it yet but both Techno and Phil had a horrible hunch it would be soon. It was just a question of who was going in there first as opposed to when.

For now they weren’t too worried about becoming the first inmates, helping Dream get rid of L’manberg did have that perk. Though they weren’t sure how long that immunity would last. Knowing Dream, it was likely not forever.

A year later, not much had changed. The energy had certainly improved but not by a ton, there was still no sign of ghost Tommy and the others were starting to feel like there never would be. Ghostbur and Phil had permanently moved in with Techno, the family really unable to part with each other after losing Tommy. It wasn’t like Techno was complaining though, he was secretly grateful to have his father and brother around. It made things a lot less lonely.

He loved his animals, villagers, and other inhabitants that lived with him but nothing beat the people he grew up with. The family wasn’t whole but he would take what he could get.  
A couple months after Doomsday Phil had returned home from hunting bringing a tall figure wrapped around his wing that certainly did not look like food. Techno was more happy he at least knew the person Phil had dragged into his place.

The red and green eyed awkward man greeted him quietly, he looked uncomfortable but more because he felt like he was intruding where he was not wanted, not because he was afraid. Something that had stunned Techno at first because everyone was usually mildly terrified of him. It did help that he had spoken to Ranboo on a few occasions before this.

The half-enderman half-other creature had been very nice and welcoming to him despite his anxious nature when they had first met. Ever since then Techno hadn’t considered Ranboo a friend, but did consider him a nice acquaintance, someone Technoblade knew he could talk to if he needed to. That didn’t mean he knew the man well though. 

Techno did know he was a good friend of Tommy’s and that was enough for the piglin human to lend a blanket and some warm food for the guy who clearly wasn’t dressed for the cold terrain. 

Ghostbur had come in a little while later after hanging out with Friend, excited to see another face he hadn't seen in awhile. Chatting to Ranboo in a soft cheery tone about things while Ranboo stuttered softly and Phil watched in amusement. After finding out Ranboo didn’t really have anywhere to go, Techno, with mostly persuasion from Phil, offered that he could crash with them for a bit til he figured out what he wanted to do. 

Ranboo was grateful for it, and then almost cried when Phil pulled him in for one of his comforting dad hugs, stating that it “really wasn’t a problem mate” even though Ranboo didn’t want to be dead weight to them.

Techno wasn’t super excited about it, but Phil had spoken and Ranboo was a nice kid. He had even offered to help collect materials with Techno the next day as some sort of payment and Techno wasn’t going to turn down the extra help. 

After that Ranboo had sorta become part of the family, he wasn’t by any means replacing what they had lost, but he was a nice edition and one no one could manage to turn away. Ranboo was happy to have some place to call home, and even though his memory loss was sometimes debilitating, the others never mocked or judged him for it.

This day in particular had been a slow and cozy day, Phil had decided to go out to gather dye for potions. They honestly didn’t need it, they had been hoarding a shit ton of potions for awhile because there hadn’t been any real reason to use them, however it was clear Phil probably just wanted some time to himself to sort out his thoughts. 

Techno could respect and understand that, so he sent his father off with an acknowledged nod and a promise that he would be back no later then four hours.   
He remembers vaguely his dad doing this a lot when they were kids when he got frustrated, Philza was never one for blowing up verbally, preferring to work his frustrations out in a productive manner. 

So Techno decided to take up the hours doing something he rarely had much time to do these days, reading. 

Plopping down on his couch the man kicked up and opened The Art of War, something he had read multiple times but still a novel he seemed to enjoy and never grew tired of. So he zoned out for a while as he absorbed in the words Infront of him. He moved a few stray strands out of his eyes, grumbling in annoyance after awhile and giving up on trying to stop his pink curls from falling into his face. That is, until he felt the messy bun his hair had been lazily pulled into be released from its place. 

Looking up with a raised eyebrow when he notices Ghostbur was the fiend who had done so. His brother blinks and grins at him seeming to be motioning towards his hair, holding the rubber band in his half-tangible fingers. 

Techno is confused on what he’s doing for a second before a memory he hadn’t even known he had sailed through his mind.

Wilbur sat on his bed while Techno grumbled over the hair that kept falling in his face. Before Wilbur gently took his long pink locks into his fingers and began braiding them so they were out of the way. They were probably about 10 and ever since that point as they had gotten older Techno had allowed Wilbur to braid his hair. 

He hadn’t let his hair be touched by anyone but himself in so long, so it was foreign, he didn’t turn away from it however. Gently leaning his head up against his hand more towards the ghost, he let his hair be pulled back and be weaved with ease into the braid his brother had done for him countless times in youth.

The warm feeling of nostalgia blossomed inside him, and if a small smile found its way into the blood god’s face for the first time in a long time well no one mentioned it. 

Ranboo was not too far from the two, scribbling down in what seemed to be one of his memory books, nursing a cup of herbal tea from earlier that was lukewarm. He had a blissful small smile on his face, something that had become more of a usual appearance ever since he had retired from getting into anything major. For once the half-enderman seemed happy with himself and what he was doing. 

The atmosphere was quiet and warm, the sound of logs cracklings in Techno’s fireplace served as background ambiance. 

By the time Ghostbur had tied Techno’s hair off with the rubberband, laying the braid gently on his shoulder, Techno had gotten nearly half-way through his book, a rather content look on his face. It was short lived though as a loud crashing noise cut through their enjoyment. All three men looked up with baffled looks, trying to figure out where the source of the noise had come from.

“Techno did you leave a potion on the brewer again?..” Ranboo asked softly with slight worry written across his face. 

Regarding the last time a noise like that had been made, they had all been eating dinner when something had shattered from upstairs. It had nearly given Phil a heart attack and caused Ranboo to teleport out of fear when he was startled. Techno had gone bounding up the stairs, netherite sword in hand looking for intruders, Ghostbur following him curiously in pursuit. 

Ghostbur peeked out from behind Techno as the man stared blankly at his potion brewing table, liquid splattered out on the floor along with broken glass. Ghostbur had made an old joke towards him after that, something about his mind starting to go while Techno had grumbled in annoyance and cleaned up the glass trying not to accidentally cut himself. After that the man was careful not to forget things lying around. 

Techno’s eyebrows furrow, “I haven’t touched those stands in months..” he says, sounding apprehensive as he pauses looking towards the door. The half-piglin’s mouth formed into a tight frown, causing one of his teeth to jut out slightly from his lip. 

“Maybe there's a hole in the wall somewhere that needs to be patched?” Ghostbur questions softly, fiddling with his fingers, a habit that came from nerves that he didn’t know hadn’t learned to cope with effectively quite yet. 

Ranboo blinks, getting up from his spot and walking over towards them.“A hole in the wall that makes a crashing noise?” he repeats confirming the same thing that Techno was also thinking in his own mind. Ghostbur frowns because Ranboo is right, it just doesn’t make sense, he would just prefer not to have something derail the good atmosphere. 

Techno gets up with a grunt, setting his book to the side and reaching for his cape. He’s about to tell them that he’s going to go have a look outside for just a quick patrol of the area. 

“Boys!” a voice echoes from outside, almost missed from the snowy breeze that blows and usually muddles any noise. 

All three of them are up in a flash, the voice sounds anxiously like Phil’s and the idea that Phil needs help makes them all a bit panicked. 

Techno is hastily clipping his cape on, throwing Ranboo his Jacket in the process, both have their weapons and winter gear on in no time. Throwing the door open and venturing out from the warm. 

Ghostbur quickly trailing behind carrying an umbrella trying not to let it drift away in the winter winds. The spirit had been out in the snow a couple times before without any covering, despite that with the possible fear that he could melt away in the weather they had forced him to carry the damn parasol. Everyone was more worried about losing another person in their family, if carrying a dumb umbrella was going to quell other’s worries then Ghostbur could bare with it.

“BOYS!” the call came again, a bit louder this time. They picked up speed wandering around the side of the house, looking for the older winged blonde. 

“Phil?!” Techno called out unsheathing his sword, Ranboo did the same worry crossing his features as he clutched the handle of the weapon so hard his hands looked like they were shaking. 

“Over here!” a call came back, they sprinted towards the voice, moving towards the garden wondering what could possibly be going on.

…

Phil will be the first to admit he hasn’t been the greatest parent in the past, no one is truly perfect at that role, he just can’t help but feel like he made more errors on his children’s lives then any good he could have ever done whenever he thinks back.

It’s enough to leave his heart aching when he thinks back to how simple things were when his kids were younger. 

The brief image of him sitting in a chair holding a sleeping baby Tommy while a younger Technoblade and Wilbur crawl in his lap settling in and snuggling up. Phil just wants to go back to when he had all three of his sons, when they were safe from harm, when he could shield them from just how horrible the world really was.

Instead he had lost one son to his own hand, and another who had dealt with way too much for his age and it had ended up being too much for him. 

He had gotten one of them back but still couldn’t stop looking at the spot where he had plunged the sword into him. It had never really felt the same, even when Ghostbur had shown no malice towards him for the act. 

Now all he had felt since they had discovered the pillar in Logstedshire was immeasurable guilt, he knew he could have done more for Tommy. If Phil had just ignored Dream’s words saying that Tommy did not want to see any of them and had just gone to see his son anyways he could have prevented this. If he had just been there more for Tommy in general they could have all been here right now, together with him. 

Tommy could be here yelling their heads off about something that totally wouldn’t have warranted the level of voice. Phil would trade anything to hear his youngest voice right now, have him bursting through the doors laughing with an energy that only he could bring into the room. 

Instead he listened to the haunting silence and pain of the constant thoughts of what could have been if he had just tried harder. 

He remembers the day so vividly even though it’s been two years, the way he had hastily smashed his ankle monitor given to him by the young President in replacement of the other one he had that hadn’t done anything. 

Fear coursing through him after getting a telegram, not even verbal words, that his youngest son was apparently dead. 

Phil remembers how his wings had beat rapidly as he took off soaring into the sky trying to get where he needed to be before the storm rolled in that was obviously approaching with the way black clouds hung above him. 

He had landed with such haste he had nearly knocked himself off his feet, looking at the horrors that had awaited him. Ending up walking around with Ghostbur who had also seemed to just show up, excited to see Tommy after not being able to for a while, also confused and hurt at what he found.

Both had laid eyes on the pillar together, Phil was almost surprised at the gut-wrenching scream that left his lips as his mind processed what had happened. A choked gasp had left the ghost’s lips, as he stared up in shock as rain started to trickle down. 

Techno had shown up minutes later, wearing the same grimness as both Phil and Ghostbur had when he too discovered the fate of the heart of their family.

Phil could truly say a piece of them had all died along with Tommy that day.

Now even two years later Phil was struggling, he tried to put on a good face for his kids (Ranboo included), each day felt like it was just wearing on him painfully. 

His son hadn’t deserved it, he should have fought against them when they had chosen to exile him over a burnt house. He was a fool to think Tommy who was merely a child could deal with all that isolation and loneliness and be okay. 

Tommy had always been so stubbornly strong, but that hadn’t meant he was bulletproof. 

Now Phil was here instead of him, forever regretting his choices. 

It was harder some days than others, today particularly it was worse, everything around him seemed to remind him of Tommy. Everything he looked at would make memories sail through his mind of things his son would do. Phil didn’t know if he could keep up that reassuring smile on his face, and he was sure everyone had known that was the case when he had said he was going to go out gathering flowers for dye for potions they didn’t need. 

Phil really just needed some time alone, he was sure a couple hours outside would settle his mind a bit and give him some time to reflect. 

His wings tucked closer to him subconsciously for warmth as he left the house, snow smushing under his boots as he walked out adjusting the hat on his head. He roamed a little bit away as he began to gather things, not too far from the house where wasn’t in view but far enough where you couldn’t directly see him out the window. 

A soft sigh escapes his lips, his mouth twisting into a deep frown, eyebrows furrowing as he carries the plants in his arms. He could feel his mind going quiet, hands feeling good being busy. You could call him a workhorse all you want, perhaps it was good he was taking out his frustrations in a productive manner instead of turning to other means to make himself feel better. 

He works aimlessly without much purpose for a while before stalking his way back to the garden behind the house to take care of some crops, he might as well while he was there. He figured it would leave less work for his son later when he inevitably came out later to tend to them himself. 

Pulling at some weeds that have invaded the plants, he listens to the arctic air blow through the trees and any other things in the surrounding area. 

Phil gets lost in what he’s doing, he’s not sure how many weeds he’s pulled and taken care of but he almost starts accidentally pulling out the crops when he hears some crunching in the snow around him and some murmured whispers. Looking up into the icy cold abyss thinking he’s about to see Techno curious about where he’s been, though instead he’s met with nothing. 

He blinks in slight confusion and wonders if he’s just hearing things, looking around for a moment more before cautiously looking back down to his hands shaking his head slowly at himself. Mumbling that his mind was starting to play tricks on him. 

The crunch comes again a few seconds later now forcing Phil to his feet because there is no way he imagined that. Putting his hand on the handle of his concealed sword he looks around for possible animals who are nearby. Walking around the side of the garden towards the trees peeking around. 

He starts to walk away, not turning his back in case of the possibility of being jumped, surveying the area with his eyes as he starts back towards the house. 

There is a snapping of a twig and an audible small gasp followed by soft shushing, causing Phil to completely unsheathe his sword standing on guard. 

“I know someone is there, you might as well show yourself..” He calls out narrowing his eyes to stare in the direction of the noise. He approaches slowly trying to peer into the trees and bushes until he notices something glimmering from the shadows, it looks like a pair of emeralds gleaming. One closer inspection, he discovered it's a pair of eyes watching him. 

Lifting his sword he stares back at the eyes, “Boys?!” he calls out behind him towards the house hoping it’s heard through the cold wind, maybe his sons will be able to hear him and come in case. 

“Who are you? Come out, I’ll use force.” Phil calls towards the eyes again.

There’s a shifting in the bushes, a low snarling sound that causes Phil’s wings to flare out, before a small hybrid creature, with small black and purple wings and tiny horns with a tail jumps out at him. 

Phil narrows his eyes and raises his sword but stops when he gets a good look at the little bugger. 

It’s obviously a child. 

baring its teeth at him and letting out a small growl that honestly sounds more like a cute little mewl then anything really threatening. 

The little thing is obviously trying to scare him but it’s only enough to make Phil tilt his head slightly, trying to suppress a small smile as it vaguely reminds him of when Techno was young. The memory is almost enough to make him chuckle until he hears more rustling come from behind the little creature still attempting to look threatening. 

“BOYS!!” Phil calls again back towards the house, lowering his weapon and his wings to try to appear less threatening to the small child. It looked like they were all alone out in the cold and Phil just couldn’t stand that, maybe he could coax the child to come inside to warm up?

“Phil?!” he hears Techno from a distance.

“Over here!” he calls back going to kneel down infront of the kid. Offering a small smile on his face to try to look less intimidating, the poor thing was probably terrified. 

“Henry?! Come back here right now!” a voice calls as a figure emerges from the bushes, causing Phil to stop what he was doing and look up. 

It was clearly a human, at least that’s what he assumed he didn’t see anything that indicated the figure was a hybrid or a creature as well. The human was nearly up to his shoulders in height, which meant they were about average height. They looked pretty built, well dressed in what looked to be some kind of black leather armor he couldn’t identify. A maroon colored cloak pulled around them, the hood pulled over their head. Bright blue eyes stare back at him while it’s left eye seemed to be a noticeably lighter grey, a long thin scar running from his eyebrow to his cheek, another thin scar on it’s lip. 

When the figure noticed him, he grabbed the little hybrid by the arm and dragged it behind them, the little thing still peeking out and hissing at him with its wings up. 

Phil noticed that the little hybrid was not alone either as two other little heads soon peeked down from behind the figures feet as well. 

One noticeably tinier then the other two, was white with speckles of pink, one blue eye while the other was red. The last one looked to be taller than the one that had jumped out at him, it was a soft turquoise color with white spots, staring at him with curious purple orbs for eyes. Their little wings flapped and fluttered. 

The figure pulled a gleaming enchanted sword from their belt which put Phil back on edge, the blade looked to be strong but was also one he was unsure of. It didn’t look to be netherite but it definitely wasn’t diamond or regular metal either. 

“We were just passing through..” The figure says a bit too quickly for Phil’s liking. 

By the time Techno, Ranboo, and Ghostbur come in from the trees Phil is looking over the person’s outfit quietly, eyes trained on his neck where a familiar red ragged bandana is tied with a golden compass hanging by a chain from his neck. 

He recognizes the scratchy engraving that clearly says “Your Tubbo” on it. 

Looking up and locking eyes with the human, Phil blinks and a familiarity settles in him. 

“Phil get behind me-” Techno starts but Phil cuts him off swiftly when realization crosses his face.

“T-Tommy?...” he faintly asks, sounding taken back and almost a bit scared, like he’s looking at the grim reaper himself. 

The name makes Ranboo, Techno, and Ghostbur pause and look over at the figure, shock washing over their faces as well as they take in who it is. 

The blonde has a tight frown on his face, sword still gripped in his gloved hands. He sighs, pulling his hood down to reveal the rest of his blonde hair that is pulled back into a small ponytail. 

Reaching up to run a hand through his hair, a nervous habit he had never really been able to get rid of, he blinks at them.

“Hello Dad…Wilbur, Tech, Ranboo..” he utters softly, looking exhausted, like the weight of everything has been put on his shoulders. He no longer looks like the one they grew up with, the fiery kid determined to fight for his country and friends. 

He looked rugged and older, like the world has not been kind to him. 

They are staring at the kid they perceived as dead, the kid that had been on their minds since the moment they thought he had left the world.

Clearly someone hadn’t gotten their facts straight, because here he was staring back at them with an unreadable expression. 

They have all been shocked into silence, unable to move, frozen there like the environment they were in. 

“Tommy- what?...how?..I thought- we thought-” Ranboo stutters, mumbling like he’s been struck, just staring at the friend he thought had thrown himself from a pillar only two years ago. 

Tommy pinches the bridge of his nose and releases a shaky breath, grimacing as he looks between his family. 

“Well Big man...Guess there’s no avoiding this now huh?..” he almost grumbles looking back down behind him at the three little hybrids. 

“Guess we’ll be here a bit longer then I had hoped…”


	3. Chapter 3~ Welcome Home Theseus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Sorry this chapter took me a lot longer to write then I had imagined*

It felt like time had stopped, like everything in the world had settled and remained motionless as the family torn apart had just seemingly regained what had been lost for two years simultaneously. 

No one seemed to know how to act in the moment, standing in the snow. Phil, Techo, Ghostbur, and Ranboo standing on one side while Tommy stood with three small creatures on the other. Locked in stares of disbelief and discomfort on Tommy’s end.

No one moved for a solid minute. 

Everything seemed to be sinking in, really processing the fact that the boy who they believed to be dead stood in front of them alive. Not exactly healthy looking or like he hadn’t bared through some of the worst, but alive nonetheless. 

Ghostbur was the first to break the silence and standstill, rushing over to Tommy without much hesitation and throwing his arms around the boy in a tight hug. No one missed the way Tommy flinched heavily at the sudden physical contact, something in Ghostbur’s heart twisted painfully but after a moment Tommy hesitantly hugged the half-tangible spirit back. He set his chin on the Ghost’s shoulder as he suddenly feels something drip on his arm. Tommy’s eyes drift to see drops of blue on his stark black armor. 

“I missed you Toms…I thought I lost you..” Ghostbur says with an airy tone that echoes softly, it’s apparent he’s emotional as there's a slight tremble in his voice.

Tommy let’s out a soft exhale from his lips, closing his eyes for a second as if to let himself relish in the physical comfort from his brother before gently murmuring, “Missed you too Wil…”. 

The black tiny hybrid at Tommy’s feet hissed the minute Ghostbur wrapped his arms around Tommy, attempting to attack the spirit’s feet only to have his hands claw through them uselessly. He looked confused and even more angry, scratching at Ghostbur more aggressively with small squeaking noises. 

The turquoise one on the other hand stumbled back, looking up in fear grabbing the pink and white one, and shuffling backwards on instinct.

The pink one made a saddened noise like she didn’t appreciate being ripped away from Tommy even if it was for possible safety. She squirms with her little hands out towards him making grabbing motions, trying to reach the blonde. 

Tommy reopens his eyes at the sounds of the little hybrids, looking down and gently releasing his ghost brother even though he almost didn’t look to want to. 

Ghostbur let him go so he could kneel down to the hybrids, it pained him to do so, wanting to wrap his arms around his brother and never let go again. However, these kids looked pretty attached to him and didn’t look comfortable with the people around them. 

After all, why would they? They were strangers to these children. 

“Hey hey Henry stop, it’s okay..” Tommy said in a surprisingly soft and patient voice though it was filled with weariness. He gently grabbed the Black purple-freckled hybrid who had quickly stopped his attack as soon as Tommy’s hand gently wrapped around his arm. Stopping the noises, he stares silently at Tommy with his green eyes. He tilts his head slightly at the blonde in confusion like he wanted Tommy to explain why the Ghost and everyone else around them were not threats. 

Tommy looked towards the turquoise and white hybrids as well holding his other arm out and motioning for them to come.

“Clem…-” Tommy paused slightly before looking up at Ghostbur for a second, the look caused the spirit to look back at him curiously before Tommy turned back to the small kids and cleared his throat. “Clementine...Wilby..come here it’s alright…” he says, keeping the same gentle tone as he used with the other one.   
At the mention of the nickname Tommy used to call Wilbur at the age of five, Ghostbur's eyes widened slightly, a flash of remembrance crossing his face. More tears of blue come flowing from his face and fall into the snow creating a blue puddle, a small smile finding its way onto his face as he sniffles resisting the urge to sob. 

Ghostbur had always felt since he came back that everyone preferred him dead and like this. He knew alivebur-Wilbur, had done some unsavory things, so whenever memories of Wilbur struck him he would push them aside as quickly as possible.

Even if they were useful none of them were worth baring the regretful pain and aching it left in his chest when he let them pass. 

Hearing Tommy name something as important as the name of a child that appeared to be his after him, who he once was after hearing nothing but horrible things, made him feel warm in a way he had never felt.

Small happy memories of Wilbur and Tommy filled his mind, they were fuzzy and blurry but he could still see them and unlike all the other memories he had pushed away he let these ones in, letting himself savor them. 

Maybe that’s why he was crying, even though this past year he’s become more accepting of the painful memories, for once he was being gifted something he wanted to remember and hold on to.

The others were more surprised at the soft tone of Tommy’s voice. The kid they remembered was rarely ever quiet, and if he was it was often not a good thing. Hearing him so gentle and patient was unusual. They had only ever witnessed Tommy doing something like that with Tubbo when his friend needed comforting, but even then it never lasted for very long. This was new, and maybe even a bit scary.

Their Tommy was obviously not the Tommy they saw in front of them. 

The white hybrid scrambled out of the turquoise one’s grasp, making small babbling noises as she sped back towards Tommy, nearly tripping over her own wing. The one seemingly named Clementine jumped into his arms, wrapping her little hands around his neck and holding onto him for dear life like she hadn’t seen him in forever. 

The turquoise one who had to be Wilby came walking back over with a quick pace though not as fast as Clementine had. He walked into Tommy’s arms and hid himself in the blonde’s chest as if trying to escape the eyes of the others present. 

Henry just simply stood, letting himself be gently tugged into Tommy’s embrace. 

Tommy wrapped both his arms around the hybrids in a gentle yet firm hug to reassure them. The others could barely make out him mumbling the word “safe” to them as he held them. 

“These people are safe okay? They uh...they are friendly. They aren’t going to hurt us..so no attacking okay?” He speaks softly but with intention looking to Henry on the last words with a serious look. The three of them blink at Tommy and then look at the others with both cautious and curious eyes. 

“Scary..” Wilby utters softly the word sounding unsure in his mouth, it’s followed by a soft clicking noise. Tommy gives him somewhat of a sympathetic half-smile as he lets go of them to ruffle Wilby’s hair, moving his other arm to properly hold Clementine so she’s not just hanging from his neck. 

“I know buddy...but you know I will never put you in danger, these are..good people..I promise.” He replies, turning his head slightly to look at the others. 

Clementine leans her little head against Tommy’s shoulder as she’s held. Putting her thumb into her mouth as she blinks up at Tommy. She doesn’t look to care that much about the new people around her, simply that she’s in Tommy’s arms and seems content with it. 

Henry on the other hand still looks suspicious of them, like he’s waiting for them to attack. 

Wilby seems to have visibly calmed a bit at Tommy’s words but still looks unsure, the turquoise hybrid nods despite his concerns. 

Tommy stands back up still holding Clementine, he shifts a little on his feet getting comfortable. He sets the hybrid against his hip with ease like he’s done it a million times, turning and facing his family. His expression looks a bit apprehensive as he chews on his lip and studies them. He opens his mouth to speak but before he can Phil comes staggering over causing Tommy to recoil like he’s about to be hit. The movement makes Phil pause and cringe. 

Tommy inhales sharply at his father’s expression and chews on his lip again looking away, “Dad..listen I-“ he’s cut off by words that come tumbling out of Phil’s mouth before he can stop them.

“I-I’m so sorry…” 

Tommy looks up instantly at the sound of the wobble in Phil’s voice. He locks eyes with the older winged man to see that he, like ghostbur, is also crying. Tears coming down his face fast as his looks strained. Pain that seems to have sat in him for so long finally being shown. 

Tommy frowns, his eyebrows furrow slightly, “What? Why?” He asks incredulously like he knows the answer but doesn’t at the same time. 

Phil lets out a choked breath, trying not to break down and failing. “For being a shit father and not being there for you when you needed it. I should have come for you when you got exiled, instead I avoided it like a fucking coward because I thought you would be alright. I should have come to check on you- I needed to. What kind of parent am I?..” He shakes slightly as he speaks, his wings giving a small little flap. 

Tommy swallows the lump that had formed in his throat at Phil’s words, eyes stinging slightly, looking away from his dad’s gaze. 

A while ago into exile he would have believed his father didn’t care for him. Even before that during the wars, he had always felt some sort of small resentment that Phil wasn’t there with them instead usually favoring to stay with Techno. At first he had been hurt and angry, having a growing hatred for him for so long that turned into bitterness and then just numbness. Wondering why he was not worth enough for the man, what did Techno do that he and Wilbur hadn’t? 

Tommy had a right to be angry with Phil, even Phil seemed to feel that Tommy could deservedly feel that way. However it had been so long, Tommy didn’t have the energy to be upset anymore. After everything it just wasn’t worth the turmoil. 

“There definitely were some times that I really did need you to be there and you didn’t come..” he starts trying not to let his voice crack at the end.

Phil’s eyes fall slightly, more tears coming down his face. 

“But, I also know you were doing what you thought was right..maybe it ended up not being the correct choices in the end, but you didn’t do it to intentionally hurt me…I-''he exhales sharply, his breath coming out in a bit of a shaky wheeze. Tommy looks at Phil who returns his gaze at Tommy’s words. Eyes glassy from the tears but slight hope in them.

“I’m..I’m not mad at you dad...really..I was in the past but there’s no use in holding onto that anger anymore...I know you didn’t mean to. It hurt a lot, but I know you weren’t trying to intentionally be neglectful...so I forgive you..I did a long time ago..” Tommy says offering somewhat of a faint smile, his own eyes watery. 

More tears fill Phil’s eyes as he shoots forward wings extended towards Tommy, wrapping his son in his arms along with Clementine who makes no attempts to move when Phil also simultaneously hugs her in the process. 

“I love you so much son, Thank you...I don’t deserve it but I promise I’ll work for it..” Phil says as he buries his face into Tommy’s hair. 

Tommy nods gently, just leaning against his dad, “I think I would be okay with that..” he murmurs back after a moment. 

Phil let’s him go after a moment, even though the hug felt way too short, Tommy looks at the children before looking back up to Techno. There’s a bit of an awkwardness shifting into his expression. 

“Um..Technoblade, would you mind if we stayed the night with you? If you don’t have the room it’s alright I don’t want to be a bother-“ Tommy starts in but Techno is fast to cut him off.

“No no, you wouldn’t be, of course you and your uh..kids, can stay Tommy. You can stay as long as you would like.” The pink haired man says firmly with a serious look on his face before blinking and seeming to realize what he’s said. He clears his throat and scratches the back of his neck with his claws, “uh or whatever, I have some room...it’s getting late we should probably start back...yeah..” he says stiffly, his cape turning with him as he starts back for the cabin. 

Tommy blinks, and looks away, “yeah thanks..” he says matching the same awkward nature. 

Henry and Wilby tag along behind Tommy as he, Phil, Ghostbur, and Ranboo trudge along behind Techno in the snow after Ghostbur retrieved his parasol that he had promptly dropped when he had gone to hug Tommy.

Tommy did have to remind Henry constantly not to drift away and to pay attention. It made Phil chuckle as it reminded him briefly of Tommy as a kid. 

The blonde threw an arm around Ranboo and pulled the anxious giant into a half hug which the half enderman returned gently as Tommy commented that it was nice to see him, to which Ranboo smiled and said he was happy to know Tommy wasn’t dead. 

Ghostbur excitedly remarked about how this would be the first time the family would be together in a house since they were younger, something that did make all of them smile, even Techno who kept it to himself as he didn’t turn back. 

They got back to the warm cabin, the change in temperature caused Tommy to breathe a sigh of relief, the hybrids seemed to also be happy with the temperature change as the kids seemed to visibly relax. They may be dragons but obviously they didn’t find being out in the cold for that long pleasant, they were still kids, it couldn’t have been healthy for them. 

“I’m guessing you all are uh hungry right..I’ll make something for dinner.” Techno said pretty quickly, speeding out of the living room and over to the kitchen to start cooking. 

Tommy frowned gently and sent a look over to his brother, Ghostbur sent a sheepish smile back. It was clear techno wasn’t sure how to handle their presence but Tommy didn’t blame him. It probably wasn’t easy shifting to the fact that the brother you thought was dead wasn’t. 

Tommy pulled the heavy wet cloak from his shoulders before reaching to do the same to the kid’s coats they were wearing as they were also most likely wet. 

Phil took them gently from him and hung them close to the fire so they could dry, While Ghostbur wandered off into the house to find some towels and blankets. 

Ranboo sat more awkwardly off to the side in a chair usually Techno occupied mainly to give Tommy room to sit on the couch with the kids. 

Ghostbur returned carrying a stack of blankets and towels to find Tommy practically melting into the couch, a content and tired look on his face. 

Clementine laid her head against Tommy’s chest, one thumb still in her mouth while the other gently grabbed at the amor he was wearing. She looked sleepy, eyes barely open while she settled, her tiny wings folded gently against her almost like a makeshift blanket as she was tucked in Tommy’s arms. 

Wilby tucked himself up against Tommy’s side, leaning his own head on Tommy’s arm.

Henry obviously the troublemaker of the bunch decided Tommy could not be completely comfortable and had jumped up using his wings to boost himself up flimsily til he could climb up Tommy’s shoulders and half onto his head. 

It was enough to cause all three onlookers to snort, “Quite an active one isn’t he?” Phil asked with slight amusement in his face. 

“Oh you have no idea…” Tommy says in a grumble, Henry who seems to know he’s being talked about looks towards them all with a fake innocent look.

Clementine’s eyes flutter, her little red and blue orbs shift their gaze over towards Ranboo. She stares at him through a sleepy gaze watching him with wonder. 

Ranboo seems to catch her gaze and sheepishly waves at her, still feeling awkward at the child’s interest in him but also thinks it super adorable. 

Tommy seems to notice the interest, his eyes shifting down towards Clementine and then towards Ranboo where she’s looking, a small grin forms on his face. “Are you looking at Ranboo?..he’s an interesting guy huh?” he murmurs with a fondness in his face.

Clementine removes the thumb from her mouth and does a little attempted wave back at him causing Tommy to chuckle lightly looking back up at Ranboo.

“I think someone likes you Ranboo” Ghostbur muses lightly as he sets the stack down on the couch close to them.

Ranboo flushes slightly fiddling with his claws, “I- it’s probably because I look weird.” he rambles sheepishly looking away.

Both Phil and Ghostbur blink, about to comment towards Ranboo about talking down on himself but Tommy beats them to it. The blonde grins more at him, his blue eyes shimmering a bit with the same spark it had when he was younger for a moment. “She normally doesn’t find interest in other people Ranboo she’s barely spared Phil, Wil, and Techno a glance. Clem here is a really good judge of character, so if she likes you, I think that means she knows you’re a good person big man..” he says looking down at Clementine with a bit of a proud face like he’s proud of her people judging skills before giving a bit of a reassuring glance to Ranboo who blinks back at him and then down to clementine who is still staring at him. 

The white and black half-enderman’s eyes go a bit misty, smiling softly and nodding quickly. 

“O-Okay..” he says quietly, the words look to mean more to him then Tommy had really intended but he’s happy he made Ranboo feel better.

“So what does that mean about the rest of us mate.” Phil jokes and Tommy shrugs, “Guess you still have not passed her judgment.” he says with a bit of a snort.

Ghostbur fakes slight offence, “Wow I’m hurt, does that mean I won’t ever be the favorite uncle?” The dramatic tone of his voice made Tommy roll his eyes though a smile didn’t leave his face.

A soft snoring noise fills the air causing them to look down to where Wilby has fallen asleep, his wings twitching slightly as he’s knocked out. 

Henry on the other hand has shifted again climbing more causing Tommy to get hit in the face by a rogue wing, though he doesn’t move or flinch, he seems used to this reaching up and pulling Henry off of his shoulders and head and down into his lap careful not to hit Clementine as he does so. It causes the black and purple dragon to whine a pout fixing itself on his lip. 

Reaching over for the towels Ghostbur has left him he gently towel dries their hair so it’s not damp anymore, even with the shifting of his head and drying of colorful curls Wilby doesn’t seem to wake up, snuggling back into his place when Tommy sets him back down.

Drying his own hair leaving it a fluffy blonde mess as Phil takes the towels from him as Tommy spreads out the blankets across them after. 

Ghostbur notices Tommy is still in his armor which couldn’t be comfortable, “Tom, don’t you want to take off your armor and your sword?-” he’s cut off quickly by a wide-eyed look from Tommy. 

“No! No. I’m fine like this.” he says quickly something almost like fear flashing across his face for a second causing him to go slightly stiff.

Ranboo, Ghostbur, and Phil all jump slightly at the outburst before exchanging concerned glances.

“Alright Tommy..I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable..” Ghostbur says back raising his hands in slight defence hoping he hasn’t hurt the boy. 

Tommy relaxes a bit and pinches the bridge of his nose, “No I’m sorry that was uncalled for...trust me I’m more comfortable with it if anything, I’ll be alright.” the blonde says trying to keep a calm level to his voice.

Ghostbur nods gently offering a small slight apologetic smile, there’s definitely an unease in the room now.

The reaction Tommy had did not go unnoticed, it raised more red flags and questions about what exactly had happened to him to make him respond like that. It didn’t leave a good taste in any of their mouths. 

Luckily Techno becomes a saving grace as he enters the room again carrying bowls of hot soup.

“Dinners ready..I made mushroom soup hope you're okay with that..” he says quietly looking away almost like he feels out of place. 

Tommy looks over at him and nods, “That’s great, thank you..” the last part comes out softly. 

Techno nods and starts passing out bowls with the help of Phil as Tommy wakes Wilby up from his slight slumber, the turquoise dragon doesn’t look pleased to be woken up but the smell of food perks him up.

The soup is gone rather quickly, Tommy and the kids finishing it fast like they hadn’t eaten in awhile, it’s frantic enough that Techno asks if they want seconds. When Tommy sheepishly asks if it wouldn’t be too much Techno is up, gone, and back in seconds carrying more.

When seconds have gone around and are finished Tommy sets his and the kids bowls down and thanks Techno once again, causing the pink haired piglin to shrug and say it was not a problem.

Everyone settles down in the living room, there’s obviously a lot of unvoiced questions floating around and Tommy seems to sense that. “Well, I’m sure you guys are probably confused, and I do kinda owe you an explanation..so ask away.” he says as he rocks his kids slightly, all of them looking sleepier after they had eaten. 

Phil smiles at that, not used to seeing his youngest with parental instincts, realizing just how much he’s seemed to grow and mature. It makes his heart seize in a way, he really hadn’t realized how fast Tommy had gone from being a kid to now. He did know Tommy had to grow up rather quickly during the wars, but he still had a childlike nature to him despite everything he had gone through. Now that childlike wonder he had come to love was nowhere to be seen. 

Tommy seemed grown beyond his years, the fiery boy that was often linked to grief and caused slight arsonism was covered by a responsible adult who seemed to have crawled through the worst of what the world had to offer. His eyes looked worn, like he had seen things that had shaped him.

Phil recognized the same gaze in Techno when he had just gone into retirement. That same dead tired rough look like they had walked through hell and back. It brought a bit more worry to him as he decided they should probably start light with the questions as to not exhaust and overwhelm Tommy more than he already was. 

“You haven’t even introduced my grandchildren to me.” Phil says with a teasing voice, looking towards the small children as they began to fall asleep with a soft smile. It was surreal knowing those kids in his son's arms were his grandchildren. He had never really expected to have grandchildren from Tommy. He felt a small bit of joy at the thought of being a grandparent again. 

Phil hadn’t felt that way since Wilbur had brought Fundy home, but now Fundy lived off with Eret, it had taken a bit of getting used to especially on Ghostbur’s part. The poor spirit was often sad about the fact that Fundy did not want to live with them but respected his son’s wishes, he knew alivebur had also not been a great father in his last days and he tried his best to remedy that when he was given the chance to.

Fundy had come and visited a few times, now that Tommy was back Phil realized they would probably be making a trip down there anyways so they would most likely see them again soon. He also realizes that means they will need to go see Tubbo soon too, he’s sure the brunette would be ecstatic to know his best friend isn’t dead. 

Tommy blinks and looks down at his kids, “Oh sorry- well you’ve met Henry obviously, since he decided to jump out and attack you. Then we have Clementine here..and uh Wilby..” he points to each child looking up at Ghostbur who grins again at the mention of the name sake.

“Awe Tommyyyy that’s so cute thank you..” Ghostbur says with a beaming smile leaning over to wrap Tommy in another hug which the blonde blocks letting out a chuckle.

“Okay okay dickhead I’m glad you like it no more hugs please.” he says with a teasing tone in his voice, the ghost pouts at his rejection of hugs but settles back where he was. 

A soft smile plays onto Techno’s face though he tries to hide it slightly by clearing his throat, “I’m not trying to bring down the atmosphere or anything just uh- Tommy what happened that day?...” he asks hesitantly in a cautious way.

Tommy looks over at him and raises an eyebrow in confusion. “What do you mean?” he asks with slight confusion in his voice. 

Phil frowns slightly catching onto what Techno is referencing, so much for keeping the questions light in the beginning. “In exile Tom...we found- we saw your pillar and all the rubble and thought..” he says before trailing off slightly to keep himself composed. The thoughts of the day again bringing up pain he didn’t want to address again. “Why was the place like that? Where did you go?” he asks carefully. 

Tommy’s expression falls slightly into a more grim one that makes the others grimace, his gaze drifts to Techno’s fireplace as he stares into the flames as if he’s remembering the day's events. Silence fills the cabin for a moment with nothing but the sound of the crackling logs and arctic winds outside before Tommy inhales softly.

“Dream…” he says barely above a whisper. 

The name causes shudders up Ranboo and Ghostbur’s spines, both Phil and Techno frowning more with the mention of the smiley face masked man.

“What did Dream do?..” Ranboos asks quietly, Tommy frowns more. 

The kids even in their sleep seem to sense Tommy’s discomfort, they curl closer to him. Tommy gently takes his fingers and brushes through their hair giving something for his hands to do as he reminisces on things he definitely doesn't seem to want to remember. 

“Dream..he was the reason Logstedshire looked like that...after you left Wil he came to visit again like he usually did..He ended up finding some secret chests I had stashed under my house and thought I was trying to turn against him so he said I had to start over again. He blew up everything and broke my portals after that so I couldn’t go into the nether or even think about coming home- not that I would be allowed anyways…” Tommy mumbled with a hollowness in his voice like he’s back in that environment. Beginning to tremble slightly, he continues to card his fingers gently through his kid’s hair. 

Ghostbur’s eyes widen, “..What? Dream did that? I thought- but..” he says shaking his head trying to figure this out in his brain.

“He made me dump all my items and armor into a hole that he also blew up or just destroyed...but it’s not like he didn’t do that to me almost everyday anyways..” Tommy’s eyes start getting misty as he looks off with a far away look, inhaling a shaky breath, looking down at his kids as he tries to ground himself from having a full on panic attack or flashbacks because damn that would be embarrassing. 

When he looks back up Ranboo’s face has paled and he’s giving Tommy a look of just pure horror. 

Ghostbur is just watching in disbelief while both Phil and Techno’s expressions have darkened. Both his father and older brother look infuriated. 

Techno has half a mind to go out and hunt for Dream himself, the voices scream for Blood. Even though he and Dream had left their team up on good terms, that ended the moment Tommy had explained what Dream had done to him. Dream was no longer on good terms with the blood god, next time Technoblade saw Dream he was going to end him.

Tommy continues, his ability to keep himself composed beginning to crack as he tries to keep himself calm. “I just couldn’t fathom spending all that time starting over again, I felt like no one would want me or take me, so I just...well I built the pillar..” his voice lowers to barely above a whisper.

Phil’s eyebrows furrow, “That’s not true Tommy, we would have taken you in a heartbeat, you know that right? So would Tubbo if you had gone to him..” he says with sincerity he hopes his son knows he means because he needs Tommy to understand that if he had come to him, Phil would have brought him in without hesitation. 

At the mention of Tubbo, Tommy’s expression darkens more, “Yeah right…” he mumbles with a somber edge to it.

Phil opens his mouth again to protest but Tommy continues leaning back more into the couch, his eyes fixing up at Techno’s ceiling. “When I was up on that pillar though, something just told me not yet...so I jumped down into the water, scavenged what I could and ran..I’m glad I did though because I found these little guys not too long after that, so it turned out alright thankfully…” Tommy comments rather quickly trying to wrap it up so as to not cause himself and his family anymore pain.

Clearing his throat to get rid of the tears threatening to spill, he looks back over to them. “Anything else?...please..” he says faintly, pleading in his eyes for them to change the topic of conversation. 

Ranboo looks over at the Minecraft families' faces and decided it should probably be him to do it, “your favorite color still red?” He asks, it’s a meek attempt at fixing things but it’s something. It’s enough to get a small smile on Tommy’s face and that’s all that matters. 

After that they just aimlessly chatted for a while on past and random shit, nothing of real importance, just trying to up the mood after that. 

Ranboo ended up going to bed a little bit later, the enderman unable to keep his eyes open for much longer, he probably would have fallen asleep if Phil hadn’t chuckled and dragged him up to his room. He was quick to say goodnight to Tommy though, and ask if Techno needed help with the dishes to which Techno said no. Leading Ranboo along and out of the room.

Ghostbur ended up saying he was going to go hang out with friend for a while but that he would come in a little later if they were still up.

Tommy had no idea who “friend” was but Techno gave him a look so he didn’t ask.

It ended up just being Techno and Tommy left over with the sleeping kids, they settled into a somewhat comfortable silence despite the slight awkwardness that hung over both of them. It had always been that way between Tommy and Techno though ever since they were kids so it really wasn’t that different. 

Techno had started picking up the dishes and carrying them over to the sink, when Tommy looked over, watching him carefully.

“Let me help Tech..” he said softly making a move to get up.

“Oh no you don’t have to, I got it, I noticed you looked pretty exhausted earlier so you can just chill…” Techno began rolling up his sleeves to do the dishes not paying much mind when he heard some shuffling and felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“Yeah I’m tired, I don’t think any amount of sleep will ever fix that...but honestly even though I am I just don’t think I could just doze off and besides I feel bad that you’ve had to take us in. So the least I can do is help out a bit..I can figure out how to pay you back later..” Tommy says gently, taking off his gloves and pocketing them as he too rolls up his sleeves revealing tons of scars on his hands that look like old battle wounds. 

Techno’s eyes glance over Tommy’s hands and then back to his own, taking a second to compare the similarities. 

His hands had always been bigger and tougher, calluses from weapon fighting and other hard farm work. His hands told stories about where he had been, what he had done. Techno had always thought Tommy’s hands were nowhere similar to his, yes they were also callused from the pillages of war that he shouldn’t have been in, but nowhere near as damaged as Techno’s were.

Now he’s sure Tommy could give him a run for his money in that, the thought makes him sigh sadly as he passes a now clean bowl for Tommy to dry. 

“You don’t and will not pay me back...You’re my brother Tommy, no matter what happens that won’t change, we take care of each other. That’s just how it is, and I’d do it again without hesitation...I know I’ve done things that have strained our relationship and I’m not the most amazing brother ever, we both know that was Wilbur’s thing, but that doesn’t mean I don’t care about you...I hope you understand that..” he says carefully with thought. Looking at Tommy with almost a bit of a vulnerability in his eyes but there’s also only sincerity in his expression.

Tommy pauses and blinks at him, looking back down at the bowl he’s drying before a small painful strained smile appears on his face. “You didn’t enjoy not having me around?...not even a little bit?” He asks quietly, his voice on the brink of breaking as he puts the bowl away.

Techno is silent staring back at Tommy with an unreadable expression that makes Tommy wonder if he’s said the wrong thing, before strong arms pull him into a hug.

Tommy stiffened in shock, it had been a long time since Techno had given him a hug like that, nevermine one this tight. It’s somehow secure making you feel safe, that’s how Techno’s hugs had always felt. Maybe they weren’t the most comforting in a soft way but his older brother’s hugs sure did make you feel like nothing could get you. 

“You are so, so wrong, and you have no idea..” Techno says in a soft murmur with a disbelieving slight chuckle.

Tommy hugs him back gently with slight confusion on his face. “I am?” He questions aloud though he had really only meant for the words to stay in his head. 

Techno hugs him a bit tighter at that, “it was so dark without you...no one wanted to fight anymore, you may have thought it was L’manberg that made this place special Toms but you did. You were were the heart and soul of this place and without you, nothing was ever the same…” Techno sounding like he is getting a bit choked up.

Tommy pretends not to notice the wet drop that hits shoulder. 

Tommy silently takes in his words, tears earlier that had dissipated had now come back, pooling in a way that made his vision blurry. He clutches tighter to Techno, unable to stop the small sobs that escape his lips, sobs he had held back to far too long. They rack his body causing him to tremble as he breaks down completely. Years of pain flooding in and finally releasing.

Techno held onto him tightly trying not to break down himself, stray tears finding their way down his face as he kept his brother tightly in his grip refusing to let go.

He wouldn’t ever again, from that point on Techno promised to himself that he would protect his family, and he wouldn’t fail this time. Not ever again.

“Welcome home Theseus..”


	4. Chapter 4 ~ The shadows will never find you here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day! Thank you so much for your patience and continuous support of this. This chapter is a bit more domestic short family content but still reveals some things 👀 Hope you enjoy, we’ll be seeing some more familiar faces perhaps next chapter
> 
> I will end up deleting my little update but I wanted to make sure everyone saw this chapter first!

Tommy awoke the next morning with a crick in his neck and a heavy weight on his shoulders. The crick in his neck wasn’t unusual, he rarely ever slept well when he did rest, often either plagued by nightmares or the inability to be comfortable.

Weight on him usually wasn’t a bad thing either, he was quite used to his kids often climbing onto him during most of the night. He would wake up most days with his kids covering him like a makeshift blanket.

However, this weight alarmed him, because it was much much heavier than his kids.

Momentarily forgetting where he was, the blonde sits up in a panic as he’s disoriented from just coming out of sleep. Since his rest schedule was down the drain, when he did sleep more than 4-5 hours it left him drowsy and slightly dazed for the rest of the day. It really put a wrench in how he liked to do things. It just made everything so much more difficult to take care of and now he had the added negative effect of needing to keep himself awake as to not pass out and lose track of his children.

The last thing he ever wanted was to be out of it and have them get hurt or worse.

In his lapse of temporary unawareness, Tommy manages to take hold of the hilt of his blade which is still thankfully at his side. He goes to unsheath it when he notices his cheek is being tickled by something. Taking a shaky soft breath he realizes that something is fur covering a sea of red, pink hair is sprawled out and also touching him.

He blinks when it settles that the weight on him is his brother Technoblade.

Slowly his trembling hand falls back into his lap, an anxiety ridden exhale quietly escapes his lips as he leans back against his brother and rubs his eyes. They must have dozed off from last night's conversation after washing dishes. 

Luckily even with his movements, Techno doesn’t stir much, a soft grumbled hum is murmured under his breath as he shifts more on the couch. His cape is wrapped around the both of them as some kind of pseudo blanket. His arms are crossed in a relaxed position, though with the subtle furrow of his brows in his doze, Tommy can tell this must not be a comfortable position for the blood god

Tommy gently removes the cape from the side of his shoulders, ignoring the slight shiver that runs through his body at the chill in the house. He wraps the other side around his older brother, fully encasing him in the cape, once he stands up Tommy gently shifts Techno so he can lay fully on the couch.

He’s satisfied when his brother shifts in a more comfortable position but remains asleep.

Sue him, he’s a dad now maybe that’s why he felt the need to do so.

Tommy rubs his hands together to get some warmth in them as he fishes his gloves out of his pocket, putting them on in hope to calm the freeze that aches at his fingers. Walking over to the fire place he notices the embers have burned low, that’s probably why it’s a bit cold in the room. 

The blonde kneels down, relighting the flame with the small box of matches Techno has sitting up on the mantle area of the fireplace and takes one of the near fire pokers to stoke it. Making sure the flames are fed well to give the warmth needed to keep everyone cozy.

Dusting off his gloves afterwards, he stands back up with a bit of a grunt.

He wasn’t that old, very young compared to the ones who occupied this house, but man the ware from the past two years of strenuous movements and activity really weighed on him at times. It made him feel way beyond his years. Aches and pains always distantly there despite not being his focus or priority. Tommy was sure he would pay for that later, but he would deal with that when it got to that point.

Looking around the home, he tries to think of something to busy himself with. For once he’s not out in a forest or cave vulnerable to all around him.

There’s no need to hurryingly pack up things and prep for more walking, no need to fret about food ration and do mental calculations, or study maps to refill water supply, or look for more vegetatio

Tommy realizes just how much he depends on work to cope with not sitting alone with his thoughts.

Thinking brought unpleasant realizations, unpleasant realizations brought painful reminiscing and regrets.

Regrets brought..well everything else shitty with them. 

For once Tommy is not running from the plight of horrible people and he doesn’t know what to do with himself. 

He hates that even in a home where his family is he feels on edge, lingering doubts of fear circulate his mind and leave him with the urge to run.

He’s safe around his siblings, Ranboo, and his dad, Tommy tells himself. They will protect you and the kids.

Would they though?

It was a guilty thought to think but it wasn’t as if his family was there when he needed them the most. Besides Ghostbur and the occasional Ranboo he had dealt with exile all on his own.

Even before that into the wars, his father had barely been present at all.

Tommy was so used to taking care of himself or allowing Wilbur to occasionally do so that the mere thought after everything he’s been through of trusting people with not only his life, but his childrens makes his stomach churn. 

He once thought he could depend upon Tubbo for safety, but he had been sorely mistaken, he didn’t blame his former best friend for it though.

Tommy took refuge after he fled with others, but beside the small few he actually befriended in his quest for a stable and constant home, they had also tried to betray him.

To kill his children, something he should have taken care of all of them for, but his thoughts demanded he run.

His allegiances demanded other things, but for now they would have to be ignored. 

The reckoning can’t be avoided forever, he knows that, but he needs to find more time.

Let him have more time.

Tommy is interrupted in his thoughts by the small, tired, and distressed noise. He turns around and feels a smile carry onto his lips as he spots a little head of pink and white curls with tiny horns peek out under the big furry blanket laying next to where Techno is still slumbering.

Tommy quietly shuffles over, careful not to disturb his other children who are sleeping, when a pair of red and blue orbs stare up at him. 

“Well a good morning to you too Clem.” he says with a soft tone, such fondness and amusement in his voice as a grin forms on his face at the little dragon. Clementine rubs her eyes and looks up at him.

Her little wings flap out as she reaches up with grabby hands, obviously wanting to be held. A small whining noise escaping her lips.

Tommy’s heart can’t help but soar slightly as he gently reaches and scoops her into his grasp.

This, this always makes his morning no matter the mood he’s in.

Clementine immediately tucks her head into his neck, grasping at his armor with one hand while the other thumb goes into her mouth.

He really should consider finding her some kind of pacifier before she ruins her teeth, he wouldn’t even know where to obtain one of those though. Tommy would probably have to shop around, but he hadn’t been to any nearby villages in awhile so that would need to come later. 

“Someone’s still sleepy hmm?..It was nice not having to sleep squished with your brothers huh..” he muses in small mumbles to her as he gently sways, assuming a natural and gentle rock.

Clementine seems to hum some sort of tune of agreement which makes Tommy snort, he’s sometimes amazed at how smart she is despite how young.

The blonde sets off towards the kitchen in a careful pace, trying not to jostle around his daughter too much, “Why don’t the two of us start breakfast for everyone? It will hopefully be a nice surprise.” 

Tommy sets off towards Techno’s kitchen area, looking around for pots and pans one handed while he tries not to make much noise.

He accidentally knocks a bowl into some other kitchenware and cringes, looking back towards where his older brother is, he’s relieved to see both Techno and his kids have seemed to barely even acknowledge the noise. 

Tommy gets to work making basic scrambled eggs, it’s nothing too fancy but it’s something, and he doesn’t burn it thankfully.

Making hopefully enough to feed everyone, he also shockingly manages to find enough ingredients rifling through Techno’s kitchen to make pancakes.

He hadn’t been able to do this since the last time he had a home in the last place Tommy had taken refuge in, so he was kinda excited.

Trying to ignore the stinging feeling he gets in his chest when warm thoughts of a blonde long haired woman enters his mind.

Noticeable lilacs and cornflowers woven expertly into a small crown sit perfectly on her head, reminding Tommy that he had always thought she looked like some kind of fairy or woodland princess. Her soft laughter rings through his ears momentarily filling him with both comfort and the dull ache of loss. She stirs a bowl filled with batter expertly, instructing him with gentle and kind words as she looks down at a tattered overly filled book of recipes with faded messily painted flowers on the worn spine.

He sharply inhales and puts the spoon he has in his hand down, his eyes squeeze shut for a moment as his hand comes up to rub his face. Tommy tries to let the thoughts go as he lets out a slow breath in an attempt to keep himself from panicking.

Once he’s calmed down more he picks the spoon back up and goes back to his pancake batter. Tommy pushes himself to focus only on the recipe he was taught and not the person who gave him the information. 

Tommy thankfully is able to zone back out, humming lightly as he finishes up his batter and turns on the gas stove. 

“Tom?” he hears faintly in the background.

The sudden intrusion of a voice besides his own causes him to jump and nearly drop the bowl he’s holding. Turning his head quickly towards the sound, he catches Ghostbur watching him with his head tilted slightly. 

Willing his heart beat to slow, he lets out another breath and shoots the spirit a glare. “Fucking christ Wil- warning next time please.” he curses under his breath.

Clementine’s head leans up slightly but once she notices it’s the ghost her head goes right back onto her dad’s shoulder, not paying her ghostly uncle any mind. 

Ghostbur offers him an apologetic smile, and then looks out to where Techno is asleep on the couch. He’s stirred momentarily but is still in a deep slumber.

“You actually got him to sleep..did you even sleep much?” he asks, keeping the tone of his voice down as to not wake their half-piglin brother. 

Tommy spares a glance over to Techno before turning back to pouring the pancakes into the pan he’s found, a small sizzling noise fills the room.

“Not really, can’t bring myself to much-I did get more hours though then usual...I’m sure that’s not really reassuring. Poor sleep runs in the family apparently. Wait- do you even need sleep?” he rambles causing his sibling to chuckle. 

“Not really? I don’t think I’ve slept since well...I usually just spend the night hanging out with friend-Oh you haven’t met friend yet! I’ll have to introduce you.” Ghostbur says with such joyful glee that Tommy can’t help but grin.

He opens his mouth to respond but a sleep ridden voice beats him to it.

“Let Tommy get settled before you go dragging him all over the place son” both boys look off towards the stairs where Phil had stopped and is stretching before he comes walking down.

Ghostbur huffs for a moment but nods, causing Tommy to laugh slightly.

“Don’t worry big man, seems like I’m staying for awhile anyways. I don’t think I have a choice on the matter, so there is plenty of time to introduce me to- uh friend.” Tommy offers him somewhat of a grin which causes Ghostbur to return the look. 

“Damn straight you’re staying.” comes a grumble from behind as Techno sits up from the couch with a grunt.

Tommy blinks over at him and smirks slightly, “Ah the Blade awakens, good morning. If you wake up my other two kids though I will put you back to sleep with my fists.” 

Techno rolls his eyes at Tommy’s threat but quietly shuffles over. 

“Morning-Did you make breakfast?...” Ranboo asks as he too comes down the stairs with a yawn.

The rest of the family blink over at Tommy as they realize that the younger man has indeed made them breakfast as Tommy finishes up the last pancake.

“Oh uh-yeah..hope you don’t mind I used your food, but I figured I was up and might as well get a head start?...” Tommy anxiously chuckles looking over to gauge Techno’s reaction.

The half-piglin blinks at him before furrowing his eyebrow in slight confusion, “No no I don’t mind, it’s not like it’s only my food anyways..Thanks Tommy..” He nods slightly but there is slight concern evident on his face.

Why would Tommy feel the need to apologize for using food?

“That was really nice of you Toms, thank you.” Phil offers his youngest a smile before reaching over to ruffle his hair now that he can’t escape due to having plates and Clementine in his hands.

More thank yous get traded around the room as plates are loaded up with food. 

“Wow Tommy this is really good, I thought I remembered Niki mentioning you were a terrible cook..” Ranboo says as he takes another bite of the pancake on his plate.

Ghostbur snorts, “He burnt everything he touched.”

Tommy lets out a noise of offense, scowling at his brother, “I did not! The bread was defective okay!-” he seems to pause when he realizes the sentence said to him. “Wait you remember that?..” he asks softly.

Ghostbur nods, looking to recall the memory, “Yeah, you were trying to help her so things could get done faster, you burnt a whole dozen..Then she chased you out of the kitchen waving the burnt loaf at you. I’ve been remembering things more lately.” he explains with a grin.

Tommy blinks and huffs though it’s evident a smile is trying not to come onto his face.

Phil laughs, “Well you definitely did not obtain these skills from me, I wasn’t a great cook myself.”

Techno looks over with a raised eyebrow, “You weren’t that bad Phil, at least what you made was edible, Tommy’s could be used as paper weights.” he teased causing the blonde to raise his fork at him.

“I will not hesitate you bitch.” he stops when Clementine makes a soft whining noise again reaching down with hands at Tommy’s plate. The blonde smiles slightly and reaches down ripping off a piece of the pancake, handing it to her gently, “Here little lady, I know we haven’t had these in so long..” he chuckles slightly at the way her little eyes light up as she puts the piece in her mouth. 

“When did you learn decent cooking skills?” Ranboo asks with a bit of a smile, there’s evident playfulness in his voice.

Tommy sticks his tongue out at him before ripping another piece of pancake off for Clementine. “A nice friend of mine back in the village I was in before I had to leave..” he finishes softly with a smile but there’s some leftover pain behind it. 

“You were in a village for awhile?” Ghostbur blinks, the spirit tilts his head slightly, gesturing for Tommy to elaborate if he felt comfortable to do so.

Tommy frowns slightly, looking down at the plate like he’s gathering his thoughts or pondering what specifically he would like to say. “After I ran from Logstedshire I was wandering aimlessly for a while, again I couldn’t go back and I couldn’t stay. So I walked til I ran out of resources and the energy to do so. I almost starved and passed out in a desert area because of dehydration. I was picked up by some people from the village I stayed at for awhile, they were a pretty small community. Then I got my kids, and needed to leave..Now I’m here.” he explains very loosely obviously trying to keep it vague. 

Techno pops a piece of the pancake in his own mouth and studies his younger brother with his eyes, “What made you leave? Sounds like you had friends there..”

Tommy cringes slightly, eyes glazing slightly with that far away look again.

“Tom-” His father starts with a concerned look on his face but the sound of small and disoriented mumbles thankfully distract from the question the young blonde had yet to answer.

Everyone looks over to the couch where Henry, like the little shit he is, has crawled on top of Wilby and appears to be squishing him.

The slightly taller turquoise dragon hybrid makes noises of discomfort as his wings appear to be squashed into the couch in an uncomfortable way, as the black already hyper and energetic hybrid, lays on top of him with an all too mischievous look.

“Henry Innit! You get off of your brother and you two come here and eat this instant.” Tommy scolds lightly pointing to the chairs and plates that he has left for his kids with an unamused frown on his face.

Henry grumbles and pouts, frowning as he jumps off of poor Wilby with no mercy for his taller, more anxious sibling. Stomping over like his father is demanding the most of him.

Wilby rubs his eyes and pushes off the couch landing with a small thump. Making a small noise of relief as he readjusts his wings and toddles over.

Both of the boys hop up onto their seats with a bit of challenge before beginning to scarf down, “Aye ay- What do you two say?” Tommy asks, raising a bit of an eyebrow.

Wilby looks up and smiles a toothy grin, his little fangs peeking out of his mouth, “Th-Thank you…” he stumbles over the word in his small attempts. Messing up the TH noise in a way that makes his express of gratitude sound a bit more like “S-ank you”, but at least the thought and spirit are there.

Even with his kid’s butcher of the thanking Tommy manages a smile, “You’re welcome Wilby…” he says before looking over at the black dragon with a narrowed expectant look.

Henry sighs in such a dramatic way that it makes the other men in the room chuckle, Tommy on the other hand gives him an even more of a frown, but Henry seems to get the point that he might get in trouble so he grumbles something that sounds like some sort of a thank you, mouth full too full of pancake to really care.

Tommy’s family burst into laughter, the younger blonde looked up at them with confusion, “Why are you all laughing at me?” he questions with a bit of offense in his voice. 

“Tommy! You sound just like dad!” Ghostbur manages to get out through his hysterical cackling.

Tommy’s mouth flies open and his eyebrows furrow. “I DO NOT!” he yells back though his face is starting to flush, clearly embarrassed.

“Yes you do, you sound exactly like Phil did when you wouldn’t sit down and eat your food.” Techno snorts as he finishes up the breakfast.

Tommy looks up towards Phil who is grinning almost a bit prideful, with a shrug he chuckles and pats Tommy on the shoulder, “Well don’t take that much offense mate.”

Tommy just glowers at him before looking over to Ranboo. “Help me out here Ranboo.” he says with a pleading tone in his voice.

Ranboo shrugs, “You did sound like Phil there Tommy sorry.” his response causes the blonde to groan.

“Noooo I’m not even that old and I’m already acting like you..” 

Phil let out a sharp “OI!” as everyone else just laughs harder, “So help me I will craft a belt or hit you with my slipper, you are not old enough for me not to do that to any of you so I would watch it.” he says sharply though there is no venom in his voice. 

The atmosphere stays a lot lighter after that, everyone seems more pleased at Tommy looking to be becoming more comfortable around them all again.

Phil takes up doing the dishes this time while he demands for Tommy to eat at the notice that his youngest son had not yet taken a bite of his own food he had cooked.

Tommy had sheepishly grinned with a small whoops, explaining that he usually made sure his kids were well fed first before he ate. Which meant he often got sidetracked and it simply slipped his mind to consume food.

The others understood, especially because Tommy was raising three kids with constantly changing states of ability to obtain rations, though it wasn’t any less worrying to his health. 

After Tommy had finished up eating they had all figured out what they would like to do for the day.

Phil suggested that if Tommy was still tired they could take it easy but Tommy seemed very set on helping with things, as usual the blue-eyed male wanted to keep busy and stay moving.

He offered to help Techno garden, gather resources with Ranboo when the half-enderman said he needed to get more ore, begrudgingly agreed to visit his ghostly brother’s pal who was apparently a blue sheep?, and was down with helping his father check hunting traps for food. 

The others were a bit surprised Tommy seemed to enjoy chores, a long time ago Tommy would have put up such a fuss about doing things like this. Probably stating that it was boring and there were much more exciting things to do like building a cobblestone tower or something like that. This Tommy was much more willing to help with the domestic and laboring tasks. He always offered to clean dishes and wash other things when they stopped mid-day for lunch and was very thankful of what he had been given. 

He enthusiastically sat to feed his kids first as always, though his family was there to remind him to eat and made sure he was hydrated. Especially after hearing how he passed out in the desert earlier. 

His children never left his side though, where Tommy went his kids went.

Ghostbur had offered to watch them to give Tommy a break when the man seemed a bit tired but Tommy was quick on the refusal. Panicking before quickly stating that it wasn’t anything personal towards his older sibling but that he just felt more reassured having his kids close by.

It was quite obvious that whatever Tommy had experienced had caused him to have strong attachment and protective instincts.

Techno had a lingering feeling that whatever Tommy had left from was still plaguing him, it was very clear the idea of not having his kids in his sight for any amount of time made him uncomfortable and paranoid. He knew it wasn’t really their fault, nor Tommy’s either, he hadn’t exactly had anyone to fully rely on with taking care of his children. He seemed more assured with the thought that he would be right there in case anything were to happen to them. 

“Hey son, can I talk to you about something real quick?” Phil asked with a bit of hesitation as Tommy helped him reload small hunting traps in the tiny stream close by to Techno’s house where they got fish.

Tommy looked up as he hooked the last of the traps, his gaze drifted over behind him to where Techno was gutting and cleaning through the fish.

Not too far from them was Ghostbur who was trying to make good on his promise of being a good uncle. Standing by the stream still holding the damn parasol in one hand while he pointed out the fish that swam in the water to the kids.

Clementine was sat at the stream’s edge looking down into the pool a bit uninterested, instead she cast glances over towards Ranboo who meekly waved back at her from a safe distance.

He couldn’t touch water, and didn’t want to take his chances it seemed.

Wilby on the other hand was watching with quiet fascination, and then let out a whine of distress when Henry reached into the water with his hands to attempt to grab the fish. 

“Yeah sure Phil, is everything okay?” the blonde looks back over to his winged parental figure, eyebrows furrowing a bit in concern. 

Phil is silent for a moment as he stands back up from the traps dusting his gloves off, “I was wondering...how would you feel about possibly seeing some of the others again? I know you just got back over here yesterday so it’s all probably very overwhelming but we were meant to go see Fundy at Eret’s at the end of the week and maybe you would wanna go and see Tubbo?-” Phil trails off a bit at the way Tommy’s expression shifts at the mention of his former best friend.

His eyes look down to the compass that still hangs around his neck, a soft shaky breath escaping his lips. Tommy looks back up to Phil who is looking down at him with obvious worry in his expression. “Why would I want to be Tubbo?...” his voice has lowered to barley above a whisper, maybe to hide the tremble that is still evident in it. 

“Because I would hope after all this time you would still want to see your best friend?..”

Phil hadn’t meant it to come out as harsh as he sounded but he honestly felt Tubbo deserved to see his friend alive, not just for his sake but for Tommy’s as well. So the fact that his son was actively avoiding seeing someone who Phil literally thought he was attached at the hip with hurt his own heart in many ways. 

Tommy stands up from the trap to look Phil in the eye, his expression shifting to one of a hollow and emptiness that made the winged man grimace. “Things are different...whether either of us like it or not that’s just how it is, so many things have changed..how do you know Tubbo even wants to see me? We didn’t exactly leave on good terms, and it’s not like he ever came to see me when I was a portal away.” he breaks their locked stare at the mention of Tubbo’s absence from the short list of people that had visited him in his exile.

Phil frowns even more, the sad fact was that Tommy was correct to think and feel that way, it wasn’t like his own family had visited him either.

That didn’t mean Phil liked what he was hearing though, it’s quite obvious in the way he sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose his opinion on Tommy’s words.

“You are right Tom...I know that, and I can’t apologize and will never stop apologizing enough for playing my own part in that, but the one thing I do know is that Tubbo was absolutely miserable without you. He was the one that found the pillar in the first place and was never the same afterwards just as much as we were..If you’re still angry with him about the exile I understand-” 

Tom striked back with a bitterness that Phil had never heard in his voice before, “I know! I know...I’m not angry with Tubbo, dad..” an all too exhausted sounding sigh leaves his own lips as he looks down to his feet, his gloves hands reaching up to run through his hair.

“I haven’t blamed Tubbo since a couple days after I left, I know he got fucked over as much as I did..what was he supposed to do? Impose Dream and cause so much possible death over one person?...No, only I would have been that stupid at the time.”

Phil’s expression softens, a careful hand finding its way to give a reassuring squeeze to his son’s shoulder, not missing the way Tommy flinched and then relaxed though the tension in his posture was still there. “You weren’t stupid Tommy..You were a kid, so was Tubbo. You both got put in situations you shouldn’t have been at your age, that’s very apparent now and should have been more apparent back then too.” 

Tommy manages a weak smile but shakes his head slowly, “It doesn’t matter at this point..but even if Tubbo does want me around I don’t know if I want him to see what I’ve become..” he gives an empty and a bit of a despaired sounding chuckle.

“What? A strong and mature individual? A caring father who is clearly trying his best with what he’s been given? A kid that had to grow up too fast and couldn’t control what happened to him?” Phil snorts a bit but he’s sincere in his words. Tommy didn’t deserve to verbally beat himself up as much as he did. 

Tommy’s mouth twitched a bit, his smile becoming a bit more prominent, though he gives his dad more of a sad expression. “I guess...but that’s maybe what you see on the outside, and Tubbo has no idea what I actually am now. You have no idea who I actually am now…” 

Tommy didn’t know if his dad would like who he was if he knew what the blonde had so willingly given to get where he was. 

Phil slowly pulls Tommy into a light hug, one that gives him time to adjust and get out of if he didn’t want it. Though he’s a bit relieved and joyous when the boy sinks into his embrace. Leaning his head on Phil’s shoulder as his dad hugged him gently. “Tommy we’ve all had to do things to ensure survival, I can tell you that, Wil, Ranboo, and Techno for sure. I don’t care what you’ve deemed necessary to get where you are now...and Tubbo won’t either. You’re still Tommy at the end of the day and that’s all that really matters..” 

Tommy says nothing but a slight nod and arms wrapping back around him signals to Phil that he’s been listened to and hopefully believed. 

Phil holds him a little tighter and leans to mumble in his ear, “You don’t have to say yes now, but just do me a favor and at least think over it a bit before saying no? For yourself if not me..” before gently letting go of him and turning to walk over to where Techno is to check on his progress and help him finish up. 

Tommy inhales deeply, looking back down in the water at his reflection.

The stream ripples as the fish swim under it, the sound of the water echoing through the snow and forest biome. It would be pretty relaxing and peaceful if not for how tormented his thoughts were. Paranoia and the past never let him feel fully secure anymore, he couldn’t even find solace in himself. Long ago were the comforts of his own mind taken from him, not just by Dream or L’manberg but other things he had given time to only to come out more haunted. 

Fear not my harbinger, the shadows will never find you here. 

They may try, but not in the presence of your gods among mere mortals.

Rest easy, bide your time, the real game has yet to begin.

“Tommy! You okay? Come back to earth.” Ghostbur waves a half-tangible hand in front of his younger brother’s face.

Tommy blinks and looks up from the stream, he shifts with a bit of unease but gives an apologetic look to his brother who stares at him with growing concern.

“Sorry about that big man, got lost in my brain. What were you saying?” 

The ghost manages a bit of a smile though there’s still a bit of confusion and worry, “We were thinking of taking the kids to go play in the snow for a bit since it’s getting near to sunset, anything else you need to do?”

Tommy clears his throat and shakes his head, offering a small smile, “No no we’re all good. After you.”

Ghostbur throws an arm around Tommy as they all start back for their home, a bit of the uneasiness drifting away.

Though it didn’t do much to stop the whispers that had trickled back into Tommy’s mind.


	5. Chapter 5 ~ Poppies, Lilacs, and Chrysanthemums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter was suggested by @Latteisnotnormal, Idk if you all have noticed but every Chapter title is meaningful for what is written. So take with that what you will
> 
> I know after yesterday and today's streams some of us are really emotionally distraught, so live a little in denial land with me and here's some Tommy fluff for you even as it advances our story.
> 
> Thank you all for the patience with me updating this story, it's my schools final week and I'm trying to get things out as fast as I can. I appreciate your love for this story, next chapter we're going to start seeing some more familiar faces.

The family made their way back to the cottage by the time that golden hour started to set in.

However it was clear Ghostbur and Phil had promised the kids they could play in the snow for a bit, so Ranboo and Tommy stood off to the side to observe. Techno joined them after he had put the fish away in the house.

Ghostbur, who was still carrying his parasol much to his annoyance, instructed Henry and Wilby in the art of making snowballs. The spirit grinned in amusement as Henry yelled out in frustration after the fifth time of getting too excited and crushing the snowball in his hands.

He then proceeded to steal the ones his brother had meekly made in retaliation. Wilby clearly did not seem to appreciate it though he the taller dragon not complain.

Ghostbur was able to make a few for the two kids, careful to not touch the snow for too long. He explained to Henry to have gentle hands while Wilby carefully carried the little ball of snow in his hands preciously, like he was trying to keep it safe. It was enough to have the ghost in near tears at how cute his nephew's light and tender hold of the crafted cold object was.

The spirit then strategically planned out an attack upon Phil, enlisting his small recruits to swarm at command.

Phil was not pleased in any regard but could not help the fond laughter as he used his wings to guard himself from the onslaught pelting of the frozen powder. “Alright Alright I surrender I surrender!” The older man called through chuckles as he was attacked mercilessly.

“Ah boys we have won the battle!” Ghostbur chants, the two little dragon hybrids cheer as Phil shook his head with an amused smile on his face. 

“Wil could you not turn my children to revolution?” Tommy shouted from not too far away as he observed and rocked Clementine in his arms.

Ghostbur grins towards him, a look of remembrance in his eyes. “They are never too young to learn the values of independence! I say start them early.” he calls back.

Tommy frowns and grumbles, “Fine but if they start trying to rebel against me I will beat the living shit out of you.” which earns a small chuckle from Ranboo and Techno. 

Techno looks back over to his younger brother, his gaze drifts down to the blade that hangs Tommy's waist. He can’t examine the sword in full because the actual blade is hidden beneath the black sturdy scabbard.

Though the handle is dark in color and wrapped in what looks to be bandages, it’s long and on the thinner side. Not like the regular sword that Techno carries, but more like a katana.

Techno tries to briefly remember the look of the sword when Tommy had pulled it out for a few seconds in the forest. Unable to remember most of the details, but recalling enough to remember the metal of the actual blade was nothing he had seen before. He wished to get a closer look at the item but he wasn’t sure if Tommy trusted him quite enough for him to be allowed.

Pondering for a moment the pink haired oldest son looks over to his youngest brother, “Hey Tommy while we’re out here do you want to spar a bit?” 

Tommy looks over and blinks in slight shock at his brother, “That was rather out of nowhere.” 

Techno shrugs, “I haven’t in awhile and I need some practice before I get rusty, I’m not getting any younger. Plus we haven’t spared in years, I’m sure you’ve vastly improved from our days of me hitting you over and over again with a practice dowel.” he says with a bit of a smirk.

Tommy flips him off at the memory, Phil wouldn’t let him try with a real sword at the time till he knew the basics because it had apparently been  _ “too dangerous”.  _ So Techno being the most qualified swordsmen out of their family had taken up to teaching Tommy with some wooden dowels. It hadn’t gone much in the blonde’s favor. 

Tommy purses his lips, looking a bit apprehensive, some lingering sparks of tension start to trickle into the air.

Techno blinks, a bit taken back by the discomfort on his brother’s face. A while ago Tommy would have agreed fast, always eager to show Techno how he’s progressed in things.

Especially when it involved something Techno was good at, the blonde had always wanted to one up him, but now things seemed a lot more complicated. “We don’t have to-'' The half-Piglin starts clearing his throat but Tommy cuts in.

“No no...it’s fine, yeah let’s go a round or two…” he says carefully looking down to Clementine in his arms.

The little hybrid is staring off at her siblings in disinterest, obviously comfortable where she is.

“Clementine I’m going to put you down- actually why don’t you let Ranboo hold you..” Tommy looks over to Ranboo.

The Enderman looks down at Tommy in surprise. “Me? I uh- I mean sure but what if she’s not comfortable with that. I don’t want to freak her out-” he stops rambling when Clementine makes some soft mumbling noises, reaching out towards him with her hands.

Tommy grins at the way Ranboo’s eyes grow wide at Clementine wanting to be held by him, he looks to be shocked that the child would want to even go anywhere near him.

“See big man, it’s real easy, just don’t drop her or we’ll have a problem.” Tommy says with tease in his voice though there's a slight seriousness in it.

Ranboo nods absentmindedly as he carefully takes Clementine in his grasp. Adjusting quickly after Tommy’s handed her off, staring down at her like she’s an alien. Clementine seems to stare up at him with the same look.

Tommy let’s out a soft relieved chuckle when Clementine lays her head against Ranboo and watches back at her father with a sleepy gaze. She seems to be okay with Tommy having handed her off, but watches Tommy with the expectation that she will be returned whenever he is finished doing what he’s planned. It’s a look of trust that puts Tommy at ease.

Ranboo on the other hand looks absolutely mesmerized with the small child in his arms. He holds her with such care as to not accidentally hurt the little dragon with his claws. Ranboo looks more like he’s holding an egg then he’s holding a kid. The Enderman looks slightly afraid, like she will just shatter in his hold. However he very carefully sits down in the snow, freezing whenever Clementine shifts in his hold. Ranboo’s eyes are trained on her form, before he spares a glance up at Tommy.

For once Ranboo can understand the want to have children, even though he feels perpetual terror of somehow injuring the small dragon in his arms he feels the intense need to protect her. Making a silent vow to not let anything harm her, this small being has entrusted Ranboo enough to be safe and secure around him. Tears threaten to pool in his eyes and fall, they will sting his skin and burn but he can’t help how touched he feels by the fact that out of all people around them he’s the one that’s seen in her eyes as a figure of safety. 

Tommy smiles softly, and looks over to where Ghostbur and Phil are still playing around with his two songs, he brings two fingers up to his mouth and whistles.

“Henry, Wilby.” 

The two kids stumble through the snow to their father at his call, looking up at him curiously.

“Alright boys, Techno and I are going to pretend to fight okay? Just like how you two do sometimes or how we do, I’m not actually in danger okay?” he kneels down to look at both of them.

“An’ we tend too?” Henry looks enthusiastic at the idea of this, Wilby on the other hand upon his brother’s words looks to their father with begging eyes.

Tommy ruffles the taller hybrid’s hair gently, “ No no, this is for adults only..but you can watch with Phil, Wil, Ranboo, and your sister okay?” Henry huffs with a pout but Wilby looks moderately relieved. 

“It’s okay, we get to see how good of a fighter your dad is right?” Ghostbur supplies, Tommy gives his brother a grateful smile.

Henry grins and nods rapidly, because it’s true his dad is a good fighter and he _ needs _ them to know.

Ghostbur and Phil settle Wilby and Henry between them, the spirit stays standing because Phil has insisted he not sit on the snow as a precaution. 

Techno and Tommy take an all too familiar stance in front of each other.

Staring back at his brother like this in the beginning of a battle made Tommy’s stomach turn in remembrance to the last time he and Techno stood on opposite sides of the field as opponents. Tommy grimaces at the memory, Techno seems to have the same memory a frown of disdain shifting onto his face.

Tommy is quick enough to change the subject before the two think too deep into their past together, “So..are we going with weapons or?...” he asks carefully, diverting his gaze.

Techno pulls his hair out of the loose braid it’s in and wraps it into a much more efficient bun, “Yeah I don’t know if I’m feeling much to a hand to hand type of combat, are you okay with swords?”

Tommy can tell even with Techno’s attempted subtlety that his brother is studying him with his gaze.

He wasn’t sure what Tech was playing at here but he figured he would go along with it, the blonde was still a bit confused as to why Techno had so suddenly wanted to spare.

His mind couldn’t help but instantly jump at the thought that his brother was trying to learn his new fighting style to blind side him or use it against him later. He hated the idea that his brother could be trying to betray him but old habits die hard.

Tommy can’t stop the paranoia that puts him on edge under his brother’s watch, “Yeah..Yeah sure that’s fine.” he says with a slight hesitancy to his tone. 

Techno unsheathed his sword from his belt, Tommy eyes the shining enchanted blade.  _ Orphan Obliterator _ is the name if the blonde remembers correctly.

The blade still looks as sturdy and shiny as the first couple times Techno had shown it, though you could tell the sword had been through some battles, some obvious scratches and grooves in the edges showing the history and the many lives it’s most likely taken.

Techno looks at him expectantly along with the rest of his family, his eldest brother's flickering gaze finally snaps Tommy to the realization of what he’s after.

He wants to see Tommy’s sword, he hasn’t gotten a good look at it and probably wants to see it, if not a demonstration of the thing.

It’s not like Tommy could really blame him, he knew the great and powerful Technoblade was a bit of a weapon’s dork. It’s not like the thing was made of regular metal anyways, everyone probably wanted a look at it. 

The blonde sighs and unclips his blade from it’s black scabbard, the sound of the metal sliding out echoes through the air. The energy around the blade almost makes a sound similar to electricity passing through the air. Something flashes in Techno’s eyes that almost causes Tommy to want to smirk, he registers it as a bit of wonder coming from the pink haired man.

He knows the look is modeled more obviously in the expressions of Ranboo, Ghostbur, and Phil.

Henry on the other hand just looks vaguely excited, grabbing onto Wilby’s arm and shaking it rapidly.

Wilby is kind enough not to show dislike in his brother’s actions, simply choosing to be enthralled by his father’s blade as well.

Clementine quietly watches, except unlike her brothers and uncles she does not choose to study the blade but rather the look in her father’s eyes. She’s reading his soul as opposed to the blade, Tommy can’t help but feel that his daughter can read him like an open book, she can barely speak or babble and yet she seems to read him better than most. 

Tommy spins the blade in his hand, adjusting his hand back to the weight, he hasn’t held the sword in only a day and he already feels out of practice with it. Tommy’s never gone that long without needing a reason to hold the sword in his fingertips, the blade has become an extension of him, a part of who he is. Sometimes Tommy wonders if the sword is who he is. 

**_You’re thinking too deeply…_ **

The sudden whisper causes Tommy’s head to snap behind him towards where the voice was prominent, staring off quietly into the snowy abyss.

“Tommy?..Are you sure you’re alright with this? You seem kinda distracted..” The wariness in 

his older brother’s voice causes Tommy to come back to reality.

Turning his head back around, Tommy shakes his head, “It’s fine, I’m fine. Sounds like you're just trying to pussy out because you're afraid I’ll actually win.” he returns the taunt with ease, almost too much ease.

It’s intentional disarming and it makes Techno nervous but he slowly nods in response. “Good to see your trash talking hasn’t changed, it’s still just as tacky as it was when you were younger.” The piglin snorts but there’s a bit of unsureness he’s hiding in his eyes that Philza seems to pick up on.

Or maybe it’s his own fatherly instincts that causes him to look at his two sons and go, “Clean sparing boys, let’s try not to actually fatally wound each other.” 

It’s clear his sons have heard him even though they don’t acknowledge the statement.

Techno studies Tommy as he too swings his own blade in his hand trying to get comfortable with the weapon. He hasn’t done this in awhile though he falls into old habits like muscle memory. Techno decides he will be the first to attack, better to gauge reactions as opposed to receiving an attack himself. 

He flips the sword and swings, Tommy moves his blade up and defends with ease. The blonde’s eyes narrow because it was clear that Techno was testing him, the swing didn’t have nearly any power behind it.

It takes Tommy a moment to realize this is all the movements and three fighting techniques Techno taught him.

_ Block, Move, Attack _

Tommy can almost hear the sound of the wooden dowels smacking each other.

His irritation flared up when Techno would smack the dowel out of his hand and repeat the word “again”. 

_ “This isn’t fair! You can’t keep doing that you dickhead!” _

_ “The opponent isn’t going to give you the option to choose what they do. You’re not defending or striking with enough thought, this isn’t just a game Tommy.” _

_ “Fuck off! Stop treating me like a toddler of course I know it’s not a game!” _

Tommy swings his blade to counteract Techno’s block, coming under to attempt to get at his brother from the easy defense he had put up.

Techno blocks downwards, blinking and snorting because his defense had left him open. It was clever that Tommy had managed to attempt to do that. 

Tommy locks eyes with his brother, pulling his sword back, he turns the blade downwards in his hand holding the hilt so the blade is facing south at an angle similar to a way you would hold a dagger.

Getting in a stance, his gaze says only one thing,  _ enough playing _ .

Techno nods slightly, it seems Tommy wanted to get straight to it and well who was Technoblade to deny him that. 

Techno flips his beloved Orphan Obliterator in his hands and then comes at Tommy with his brute force. He’s a bit shocked when Tommy is able to block and push back, Tommy before couldn’t match the hybrid's strength but  _ this Tommy _ . 

_ This Tommy was biting back with just as much force.  _

He’s also stunned by Tommy’s speed, the minute the blonde blocks back he manages to break the sword clash and swings his blade up to get two decently close hits.

_ Clang, Clang, Clang. _

There’s an audible noise of excitement that escapes his son’s mouth when Tommy attacks with speed.

The others look far too surprised to really comment.

Techno is too busy grunting in response, quickly moving his arm up to block attacks with haste obviously not expecting how fast Tommy was coming at him.

Tommy wasn’t playing around, it was clear by the unreadable gaze that is set in his eyes, now Techno is starting to get into it too. Throwing away his initial want to get a good look at the blade and taking on the new challenge that is his little brother. 

_ “Again Tommy.” _

_ “What’s the fucking point, you just keep knocking me down because you think it’s funny asshole!” _

_ “I’m not, you are just too immature at this point to see I’m trying to show you how it is in a real fight. I’m not gonna go easy on you and have you caught off guard. Knowing you, you’ll pick an opponent far stronger than you and bite off more than you can chew.” _

The memory nearly causes Tommy to sigh in frustration, at the time he had thought Techno was really just being a dick using that as an excuse to pick on him. Now throughout all the years of fighting he does have enough sense and experience to know that there was some truth to Techno’s words. 

That didn’t mean Techno hadn’t undermined him in those days either. 

**_Show him otherwise, give him a taste of what you really are._ **

The whispers break through his stable walls of sense and cause a new flurry of iron will and fight to course through his veins. He goes from being uneasy and apprehensive to focused and filled with the familiar sense of anguish. A level of unwavering concentration that Tommy had never been seen to possess now flowed through him.

It was shown in his posture, the way he gripped his blade, his head held higher, there was something different.

Like Tommy has suddenly changed, like a new person had entered his body. 

Techno grips at his sword, starting to feel his own bout of slight discomfort. There’s something that’s really off putting in the blonde’s expression that he honestly cannot explain. Something that causes a shiver to run up his spine. 

Phil must have sensed it too because the winged man goes a bit rigged, studying his son with wary eyes. He’s seen confidence come off of Tommy but not in this way. This wasn’t confidence, this was  _ intimidation. _

Ranboo holds Clementine a bit closer, suddenly looking a bit nervous himself.

The small dragon hybrid blinks up at him, maybe a bit confused but Ranboo’s discomfort seems to make her distressed. She whines a bit, shifting to reach up and grab the Enderman’s tie, giving it a good half-force tug as if to attempt to ground or get the man's attention. 

Ghostbur looks more confused on the matter, trying to decipher what’s happening. The spirit looks to be pondering something, narrowing his own eyes as he watches the scene keeping one firm intangible hand on Henry’s shoulder.

The black and purple dragon hybrid looks like he’s about to bounce up onto his feet with how much he’s fidgeting. 

Wilby on the other hand isn’t even watching the fight, he’s shrunk back where he sits in the snow and has taken to playing with Phil’s fingers (the man having noticed his grandchild’s distress and offered his hand). It was clear the turquoise hybrid was trying to focus on anything but the scene ahead of him, he didn’t like fighting , fighting always meant someone got hurt one way or the other.

Even if it was play, his brother played with him all the time and Wilby always got caught in the crossfire.

The kid just wanted his dad to finish so things could be calm again. He was starting to get a bit worked up, the sounds of the sword clashing buzzing around in his head. Wilby gets a bit misty eyed, beginning to whine softly, he grasps onto Phil’s fingers tightly trying to keep his little hands from shaking. 

The clinking brought the smell of burning, burning brought screams, Wilby hated  _ the screams. _

Another clash of Tommy and Techno’s blades brings the attention back to the match.

Tommy has begun to walk forward, his movements and near ruthless attacks beginning to almost overwhelm the piglin a bit. It doesn’t help that Techno is finding it hard to focus, his eyes have found their way to Tommy’s neck where he has spotted the faint beginnings of purple hued veins and the darkening of his brother’s gaze. 

_ What the hell was going on?  _

Tommy’s mind is too foggy to really process what’s happening, everything is so muddled all he’s focused on is trying to beat Techno he’s forgotten about his earlier fears. He marches forward, each step like the beat of a war drum that has begun to thrum not only in his steps but in his heart. 

Sword movement after sword movement, quickened strong blows destroying more and more of Techno’s intent of just a casual sparring match. It’s begun to feel like he’s personally offended Tommy with the way the blonde is coming at him.

He hopes Tommy remembers this is a sparring match and not an actual duel. 

**_That’s it. My harbinger, my creation of chaos, show him. Show him what he’s underestimated for far too long. Show him you are not to be tempered with-_ **

Tommy pauses and realizes what he’s been told, he freezes in movements soft heavy breaths escape his lips as his chest rises and falls fast. His eyes show a brief flash of wild fear as he suddenly looks towards Techno.

It passes quickly and Tommy fumbles with his blade, making a move to swipe which the Piglin easily blocks.

Too easily for what Tommy had been dealing out only moments ago.

The force of the swords causes Tommy’s blade to fall from his hand, Techno points his blade at his brother’s chest.

Tommy silently looks down at the tip of Techno’s sword and then back up at him. His enchanted sword is stuck in the snow.

It’s silent for a moment, before Tommy chuckles softly and smiles, though there’s a clouded look in his eyes. 

“I guess I still have a bit to learn huh?...” 

Techno blinks as if trying to process the words he’s saying, Orphan Obliterator has gone slack in his hand and fallen from where it was pointed at Tommy. The realization dawns on the older pink haired man and hits him like a truck.

Tommy  _ let _ him win.

Tommy just let Techno have this victory.  _ What the fuck? _

Techno blink in confusion and opens his mouth to comment on the obviously given win when the small squeaks of obvious Boos fill the air.

Both men look over to where Henry has evaded Ghostbur’s attempts to keep him seated, the black and purple dragon looks more distressed about this outcome of the fight then Tommy himself. 

“Y’ew did-int win! Yew just hit da s’word from ma dad’s hand!” the young boy protests, babbling even though half of it isn’t coherent.

Techno offers the boy somewhat of a strained half smile, however his eyes are still fixed on Tommy in suspicion, “I feel the same way..” the Piglin mumbles a bit.

Tommy smiles slightly, fishing his sword from the snow and walking over to where Ghostbur, Ranboo, and Phil are still sat watching in stunned silence.

“Well Thank you Henry, let’s try to keep good sportsmanship.” The blonde says with a bit of a chuckle. 

Ghostbur clears his throat, “Good sportsmanship? You didn’t even learn that till a couple years ago Tom, he’s your kid it might take awhile.” he says with a bit of an amused grin, leave it to Wil to try to lighten the mood a bit.

Tommy rolls his eyes but leans to ruffle Henry’s hair in reassurance though the kid is still pouting.

“That was still a good match, you’ve definitely got some skills son..” Phil smiles slightly at him though there’s evident concern in his gaze.

Tommy returns the smile though breaks eye contact rather quickly, “Well of course, I’ve been taught by the best.” although it doesn’t have it’s usual punch of sarcasm and cockiness, Techno doesn’t miss the slight compliment towards him.

The pink haired man looks up at his brother and then looks away, shifting slightly in his feet clearly not sure how to respond to that.

“I’m starting to remember why I turned down the opportunity to spar when you gave it to me.” Ranboo meekly remarks looking over at Techno and Tommy as he gently rocks Clementine in his grasp.

The white and rose hybrid looks like she’s ready to fall asleep, Clementine looks like she’s about to be asked to be returned to her father when the group finally notices the small sniffling coming from right next to Phil. 

Wilby’s amethyst eyes are glassy and pooled over with tears, he’s shaking like a little leaf though it’s clear it’s not from the cold. He’s still fidgeting with Phil’s fingers, looking over at his father from the very corner of his eye obviously needing some comfort but not wanting to be a bother. He reaches up with a shaky little hand to wipe his eyes though tears haven’t fallen yet, his little white freckles peek out. 

Tommy’s expression quickly softens, he puts his sword back in the scabbard swiftly and kneels down to Wilby’s level. Reaching his arms out to pull his son into his grasp, a bit of a worried hum escaping his lips as he gently holds his anxious son in his arms.

“No m’ore fighting p’lease.” he mumbles barley above a whisper.

The blonde frowns and nods, “No more fighting it’s over now we’re done.” he reassures in a soft murmur to the poor kid who was obviously having some PTSD. 

Phil frowns with the same look of worry that Tommy has on his own face, he can’t help but feel bad, feeling he should have noticed the small child’s distress and helped sooner. “It’s getting late anyways, we should get going inside before it gets too cold out here.” he offers, standing back up with a bit of a groan, wings fluttering gently to shake the snow that’s fallen on them.

Henry looks a bit sad at this remark but on his brother’s sorrow he doesn’t make a fuss thankfully. Ghostbur leans down next to him and assures he’ll bring him back out into the snow later to play which gets him in better spirits.

Clementine, who has also sensed her siblings' need for their father, seems to settle herself more comfortably in Ranboo’s grasp, looking like she’s not going to be moving for a while.

Ranboo looks down and shifts the small hybrid in his grasp a bit more comfortably like he’s starting to get used to it. He carefully stands up and looks over to Tommy as if to confirm that it’s still okay for him to be holding his daughter, the blonde smiles slightly at him and nods. 

Techno looks over to Wilby with a bit of a guilt ridden expression, feeling kind of ashamed that he’s caused the distress due to the fact that he’s the one that suggested the spar.

Tommy catches his gloom and waves a shooing hand towards him like it’s not him to blame, mouthing for him to not worry about it.

Techno grimaces and doesn’t look so sure but a tug at his cape takes his attention away. He looks down at Henryinnit who is staring up at him with a narrowed gaze, a firm tiny grip on the blood god’s red cape.

“Hey! I chawenge yew to a race back to yer house!” 

Techno blinks down at him and raises an eyebrow, Henry just glares back at him with more intensity.

The tiny dragon is obviously seeking revenge for his fallen father.

Techno snorts and nods, deadpanning, “I accept this challenge though you will face defeat.” 

Henry growls in offense though it sounds more like a squeak, “No it is yew that will pay bitch!” he yells out, taking off running in the snow.

Techno turns to Tommy and sighs, “Definitely your son.” is all he says before running after Henry who is racing towards the cottage.

Ranboo chuckles slightly, “I can’t wait for the day he realizes he called ‘The Blood God’ a bitch at a young age. 

Meanwhile Tommy doesn’t seem to be paying much attention to the conversation, instead he picks up Wilby with a bit of a grunt and balances the boy on his hip.

Wilby instantly buries his face into his dad’s shoulder still trembling a bit.

Tommy starts back for the cottage rocking him gently in his grasp, “Too overwhelming hm?..” he asks quietly.

The turquoise dragon hybrid nods slightly, Tommy holds him a bit tighter, “It’s alright buddy, nothing is going to happen to you as long as I’m here I promise..” he murmurs gently. 

The walk back to the cabin is in a surprisingly comfortable silence.

All except for Henry’s cheers of victory from restoring his father’s honor in winning his race against Techno (which he totally didn’t let Henry win).

Techno clutches his chest, “You have bested me.” he feigns though monotone.

Phil ushers them in and gets on making dinner for all of them while Ghostbur busies himself next to Ranboo seemingly to aweing over the sleeping Clementine. Ranboo looks like he might just cry himself as he lifts a claw to move Clementine’s arm so she was more comfortable only to have his claw be wrapped in Clementine’s fingers in her sleep. The Enderman looks to be near in tears while Ghostbur looks as though he might just combust. 

Henry meanwhile has decided to not leave Techno alone, jumping and fluttering to attempt to climb the tall man.

The Piglin is actively attempting to resist though there is no real force, it feels familiar to when he was younger with Tommy because Henry is EXACTLY like how Tommy was. At Least Henry isn’t yanking on his hair. 

Tommy has taken to quietly rocking his eldest son to calm his anxiety, obviously the day's events were just a bit much for him. His gloves hands are rubbing gentle circles to Wilby’s back in a rhythm, careful to avoid his small wings. The blonde gently moves back and forth as he mumbles soft words to the boy attempting to soothe him.

It seems to have worked out alright because the anxious boy has seemed to drift off in his arms. 

Dinner is eaten but not by everyone, Ranboo not having the genuine heart to wake up Clementine and Tommy not wanting to disturb Wilby as to not frazzle the kid more. He assures Phil that there’s no way the boy will eat like this and attempting to get him to do so will probably result in him just puking it back up. He figures Wilby will just eat a bigger breakfast tomorrow.

After food has been eaten Tommy lays Wilby down though he stays close by keeping a hand in his son’s hair, almost to make sure even in his sleep Wilby knows he’s there. 

Henry conks out not too long afterwards, light snores coming from the boy as Techno gently places him on the sofa close to Tommy after the boy had just passed out in his grasp, tuckered out and using his last reserves of energy to scale him. 

Ranboo offers Clementine back to Tommy but Tommy waves his hands away, “Nah it’s alright, she obviously is comfortable with you for now. It kinda looks like you need this too.” Tommy chuckles slightly when Ranboo blinks back at him and then down at Clementine. Nodding absentmindedly as he settles back on the couch. 

Tommy looks over at Techno who is eyeing him, “Hey Tech..” he says softly. Techno tilts his head slightly at him signaling for him to continue, “If you wanted to get a closer look at my sword you could have just asked.” the blonde chuckles when Techno breaks eye contact and looks away almost a bit sheepishly. 

“..May I if you don’t mind?..” he asks gently, keeping his voice leveled to make it clear that Tommy can say no if he wants to.

Tommy rolls his eyes at Techno but a grin is still evident on his face, he reaches and pulls his sword out once again, a glow emanating off the sword like last time. He flips the blade and hands the handle to Techno. 

The man takes the sword from his brother with care and looks it over with slight wonder.

Phil leans over Techno’s shoulder to get a good look at the blade as well, putting down the dish he’s cleaning, a low whistle escaping his lips. 

On closer inspection it’s clear the purple glow isn’t just an enchanted cast over the weapon, the actual blade itself is a swirling lavender.

The shine on it is an unmistakable blue almost gold. The handle is a stark black which almost makes the blade pop more, the wrap on it handing off.

“Why’d you wrap the handle?..” Techno asks mindlessly as he continues to look the blade over. 

Tommy snorts, “Not the first question I expected you to ask but it’s to keep a better grip on it..I had to tie the thing to my hand once and I guess I just never took it off..”

Phil looks up with a questioning stare but gets no explanation. 

Techno holds the blade closer towards his face to eye the fact that there are some kind of runes or symbols running up the blade with an inscription he can’t read in some language. “How did you even get something like this, this can’t be earthly..” Techno mumbles almost like he’s asking himself the questions instead of Tommy. 

The blonde shifts a bit with unease, “Uh I don’t know where it’s from..It was a gift..” he supplies though it doesn’t sound like the entire truth.

“Do you at least know what it says mate?” Phil asks curiously looking over the encryption himself trying to decipher what kind of language this was. 

Tommy clears his throat and looks over the blade with his own eyes, “Not the entire thing...I know it has a name though I just uh haven’t figured it out yet..”

Techno looks up at that as well, now both Phil and Techno are looking at Tommy with raised eyebrows because that doesn’t sound true in the slightest.

Upon inspecting the blonde’s expression it seems this is also something he doesn’t yet want to talk about so it was best not to push it.

“Right...interesting metal though, these aren’t any kind of basic enchantments, you wouldn’t happen to know what it’s made of huh..” Techno asks giving the sword a swing.

Tommy’s eyes cloud a bit, “It’s Wither mineral..” he says a flat tone to his voice.

“Wither mineral?. Never heard that before, where do you even come by something like that?” Phil looks back down at the blade with a pondering gaze.

Techno flips the blade in his hand, looking far too entranced by the thing. Tommy smirks and extends a hand back out, “Don’t know. Again it was given to me, so I didn’t craft it myself, I think we all know I’m not good with enchantments anyways. Hand it here you nerd.” His answer is very quick and almost a bit hesitant.

Techno hands the blade back, shaking his hand slightly at the weird buzz he gets the minute he lets go of the blade. “It’s very light, but it doesn’t seem flimsy.” he adds. 

Tommy puts the sword back in its place, “Yeah it was made for me...It’s adjusted to the perfect weight for me, since I haven’t been ripping potatoes out of the ground for years it’s probably too light for you.” he teases slightly though he looks like he wants to move on from the topic even though it’s clear Phil and Techno have more questions. 

Ghostbur takes a chance to swoop in, “Was Wilby okay earlier? I felt like I could have done more I’m sorry..” he mumbles slightly looking a bit downcast.

Tommy smiles slightly, “Yeah he’s alright, the kid just has a lot of anxiety he’s been through a lot, sometimes it just gets a bit too overwhelming for him and he has a bit of a meltdown. Nothing you could have done, he doesn’t like to bother anyone with it, even me. Usually I just try the best I can to bring him somewhere a little quieter and less chaotic..”

“Seems like you did a good job, your a great dad Tommy..” Ranboo whispers as he holds Clementine.

Tommy blinks and grins, “Thanks Ranboo I-..I really appreciate that.” he sounds genuinely touched, probably the best compliment you could have given him. 

Ghostbur beams at his brother but Phil doesn’t miss the slight sadness in the spirit's eyes. “Don’t worry son, Fundy will come around..” he reassures putting a hand on the ghost’s shoulder.

Ghostbur nods a bit sadly but keeps the smile on his face, “I’m hoping he’ll let me talk a bit more when we go in a couple days- wait Tom are you coming with us?”

Phil grimaces remembering his conversation with Tommy earlier at the traps, “Well-”

Tommy cuts him off though, raising a hand, “No no..Yeah I think I will actually..” Everyone looks over at Tommy in slight surprise.

“Tommy I know I was kinda on you about it but you don’t have too..” Phil reassures but Tommy shakes his head and looks up at Phil with a bit of a somber expression but appears to have made up his mind.

“Phil..I want to see Tubbo.”

  
  
  



End file.
